Ladies Shouldn't Be Messed With
by Nuttyshake
Summary: Everyone thinks Sonny Munroe is a kind, selfless, innocent, sunny, sweet, funny brunette. She's not. She's a selfish, annoying, proud, tough, talentless actress from Chuckle City. But don't mess with her: you could fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

My life is perfect. Absolutely perfect, because I am the center of my life. My drama is number 1 show and I always get what I want, because I'm the greatest actor of our generation.

Then what's wrong? My life WAS perfect, until she had to come along.

Everyone thinks Sonny Munroe is America's Good Girl, a kind, generous, caring, selfless, innocent, sweet, sunny, happy, smiley, funny, bubbly brunette. She's not. She's a girly, bratty, selfish, annoying, proud, tough, talentless actress from Chuckle City.

Sure, she helps her friends a lot, and when she fails and makes the situation worse, everyone blame her and lock her in a closet.

But she always wants people to put her first and if they don't, it means they don't care enough about her. She's such a drama queen.

She thinks she's better than me and that she can walk around the studio like she could change everything. She always takes a hour to choose what to wear and which shoes to match, to comb her hair, to put make up and then she gets all the spotlight. It's no surprise Tawni hates her. She dies her hair over and over, I already seen her in three different colors. Brown, black, blonde...Oh, c'mon girl, just choose one!

She always wants to be right and can hold a grudge, but at the same time, she's way too happy, and that's annoying, just like her Wisconsin stuff and funny little stories (they're not little, and not funny). When she's away from me she's the sweetest and kindest girl ever, but when she's near me she acts like a brat, making fun of me and always trying to fight to prove she's a better actress then me. Who does she think she is to consider herself better than ME? She's in Hollywood since what, a year? I'm here since I was born and I win like ten awards a year!

What else? Oh, she can make things very difficult for me. I think she's the only one who can shut me up, and I don't like that.

And she likes all those girly things, like love stories, love songs, sloppy movies and she's still waiting for Prince Charming. Right, and maybe she even expects him to knock down the Prop House walls with his white horse to ask her to come with him and ride together in the sunset. She's so stupid and juvenile, just like her friends. The good part is that I can trick her easily, not like a dumb blonde (*coughTawnicough*) but she can be pretty naive.

I can't stand her. I don't know why she had to come in Hollywood. She hasn't even got talent. She makes people laugh. What's the big deal? I can laugh at her even when she's not on the stage. Is it acting? No. It's just being ridiculous and pretending to be good. However, Sonny thinks this is acting. I'm sure I would laugh more if she'd guest star in Mackenzie Falls. I'd pay to see her forgetting her lines, trying to figure out the plot and being in panic and making a joke to avoid embarassment. I'm so going to do that.

Luckily, she's can't bother me here in my set, so I don't have to see her too much, unless I have something to rub in her face. I have to come up with something. At least, she can't barge in without permission.

-Hey Chad!- Like unsaid. I'm gonna fire the security. Sonny walked in my hallway, while I'm preparing myself to tape. She had her "I need a favor" face and her unsure flirty smile to convince me.

-Sonny. What are you doing here? Aren't you banned?

-You forgot to put me on your banned wall after I got back on So Random!, remember?

-Whatever!- I said exasperated, to get it over with. -What do you want?

She hesitated. -Well, we need your help, Chad...- This already sounds annoying. -Our Beverly Hills party is tonight and our limo broke, so...do you think you could give us a lift?- Sonny finished with an unconvincing smile.

I laughed harshly. -No way.- I rolled my chair to end the conversation. In the mirror, I could see Sonny pouting and rolling my chair again.

-Please, Chad! We will return the favor! We will do everything you want!

-Everything? Even saying we're better than you?

She laughed sarcastically. -Pfft! No!

-Then good luck. Don't trip on your feet down the road.

Sonny's eyes widened for a second in worry, but the second later she had a devious smile on her lips. -Fine. When the media will ask us why we're late and tired, I'm sure they will be very happy to know Chad Dylan Cooper didn't want to give us a lift because he's a conceited jerk. Bye!

She turned around, but I immediately stood up and stopped her. -Don't you dare!- She raised an eyebrow. I sighed. -I will give you a lift. But you're not all gonna get in my car! I mean, Grady occupies all the back seat by himself! Where are you, Nico, Tawni and Zora going to sit?

-Zora can't come, she's too young, and Grady might have the front seat!

-No way! I don't want people thinking he's my friend!- I shivered. Eww.

-What about Nico? He's pretty cool.- she shrugged.

-Right, would you wait for me while I throw up in the bathroom?

Sonny rolled her eyes. Did she really expect me to be photographed with a talentless loser or a cheese maniac? Or even worse, with a vain spoiled brat? But then my only choice would be Sonny...suddenly Tawni was not that bad anymore.

-Ok, then Tawni will have the front seat and you, Nico and Grady will have the back seats.

-Great. See you at seven. - She waved at me and she came out of my set to meet her friends.

Note: ban Sonny Munroe from this set.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the ones who read, reviewed and added this story to their favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC and its characters.**

I was finally ready, and I was amazing. I was already on my way to my car, but then I remembered I had to pick up the Randoms. This was going to be a long night.

I ran to Stage 3, So Random stage, and I entered the Prop House.

-I hope you're all ready, because I'm not going to wait for you.- I announced as I walked in.

Nico and Grady were wearing a tux, and Tawni was wearing a short, sparkly pink dress.

-Where's Sonny? We're going to be late!

-She's changing! She's almost done!- Tawni informed me, with a disinterested voice. -I don't know why she takes so long. I mean, I took two hours, but I'm gorgeous! She could even take a whole day, but she'll be always ugly, no matter what she does!

-I heard you!- screamed Sonny from somewhere, I suppose her dressing room. Tawni shrugged and kept looking at her nails.

A minute later, Sonny walked in. If this was a movie, there would've probably been a choir of ooh's, whoa's and aah's. Sonny had her hair perfectly curled, some silver earrings, black high heels and she was wearing a short, strapless black dress which fully showed her legs. **(A/N: The dress Demi wore at the Hannah Montana The Movie Premiere)** As usual, she was wearing red lipstick, which highlighted her perfect lips. I have to admit, a good thing about Sonny is that she's pretty. Not ugly, not beautiful. Just pretty.

Sometimes, when we're in the cafeteria having lunch, I catch myself staring at her, and when I look away it's like a magnetic force obliges me to look her way again, like there's a mirror or a poster of my amazing face. But there isn't. There's just Sonny. The few times we got to talk without insults and fights, she can even be quite a normal person. Her hair frame perfectly her face, her lips always have a fresh coat of red lipstick, she loves black nail polish and that girl ALWAYS smiles. Ugh. It gets on my nerves. When we fight, it's even worse. She always has a spark of pride in her eyes and when she gets angry she's terribly pretty. Then we start screaming, we both get mad, we insult each other and I feel the tension growing up. No one can shut me up or win against me, let alone Sonny Munroe. She nearly ruined my life. Not as in "I hate her because I like her too much and I don't know how to stop it". This is just a stupid, cheesy cliché and I don't do clichès. She ACTUALLY nearly ruined my life. I could NEVER like her. I'd rather tell everyone So Random is better than Mackenzie Falls, than like or even date her. I could throw up just thinking about it. She's the enemy and one of the worst girls ever. Normal girls swoon over me, faint when I smile and scream when someone says my name. Sonny doesn't. I tried to use my charm on her, but it didn't work. She thinks she's so much better than me! She doesn't care a bit about me. That makes the two of us. She's not better than the other Randoms in any way. Stupid, annoying girl.

We headed to my car. It was already getting dark, so we were getting to see the best of LA right then. The sun sets, a million lights light up and the city is full of life. Nico and Grady jumped in the car without even waiting for me to open the door and starting to praise the seats, the steering wheel, the view...Sonny just sat down looking around and Tawni sat next to me.

-You know, Chad, this seat isn't antibacterial.

-You might want to shut up if you don't want me to leave you in the mud, blondie.- I answered harshly.

Tawni rolled her eyes and just sank in the seat.

Like I said, LA was waking up and the night was starting. Every shop, every cafè, every hotel, every street was lighting up. We went past Hollywood Boulevard, Chinese Theater, Sunset Boulevard and Melrose and Sonny took pictures of every street, every shop and every palace we found. I don't know how much memory her camera has.

-Sonny, why are you taking so many pictures?

-I've gotta put these on my blog! It's beautiful!

I rolled my eyes. -You look like a tourist who's seeing LA for the first time.

-It's so exciting! Aren't you happy we're living in the city where dreams are made of?- It's like she wasn't even listening to me!

Finally, after a thousand pictures, a lot of wow's and almost a hour, we got to Beverly Hills. As soon as we arrived to the building, paparazzi started to take lots of pictures, as Sonny wasn't enough, and asking questions I couldn't even understand.

-Wait, wait! Calm down!- I tried, putting my shades on. I opened the door and I let the Randoms come out. A paparazzi handed us a microphone. -So, how are you guys doing?

-Great. Awesome as always.- I popped my collar. Sonny hit my arm.

-We're very happy to be here!- Sonny beamed.

-Chad Dylan Cooper is here with the So Random! cast...it's strange, because everyone thinks you don't agree very much, don't you?

I chuckled. -Obviously! We...

-We're very good friends! We hang out a lot!- Sonny stopped me. What? Does she want my reputation to be ruined? I will never ever hang out with a Random!

-Actually, we don't...- Sonny stepped on my foot and I almost screamed.

-What the...- Sonny stepped on my foot again and I realized I better stayed silent.

-Our limo broke, and Chad was so nice to offer to help us.- She smiled.

-Oh! That's really nice of you, Chad!- I smiled in agreed. -So, what are you up to tonight?

-We're just going to have fun with our friends!- Nico announced.

-Well, that's great! Do you want to say something?

-She stepped on my foot twice.- I pointed at Sonny. The Randoms let out a suffocated laugh. Sonny grinned with satisfaction.

We got in the room. Everyone was already dancing, drinking, eating, talking and laughing. I could've bet that all the Hollywood stars were there.

Sonny's eyes were sparkling. Was this her first Hollywood party? I wasn't surprised.

Nico and Grady already rushed to the snack table. Tawni was already chatting with Debby Ryan, Ashley Tisdale and Chelsea Staub, and Sonny found the Jonas Brothers. Well, the Jonas Brothers found Sonny. She was in the center of the room, and they approached her and started talking. They looked like childhood friends, they surely met before.

I never liked those guys, especially Joe. He's like the male version of Sonny, so they would make a perfect couple. He's a heartbreaker, a Casanova...yeah, pretty much like me. But I have talent, he doesn't. He thinks he is a rockstar because he plays the tambourine. Right. I don't even find him that funny. I hate him.

-Hey, is that Chad Dylan Cooper? I love him! He's my favorite actor!- Joe noticed me, speechless.

Did I mention Joe's my favorite Jonas?

Sonny rolled her eyes and turned him around, so he wasn't facing me anymore, and kept talking. Nicole Anderson joined them and started complimenting Sonny. Girls. They only care about dresses, make up, shoes...wait! Kristen Stewart in a short low-necked dress! It's time for Chad's charm to show!

**Did you like it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Micetta, Teddy Bear333, ****xmarkersarecoolx, IloveMEandonlyME0721 and anyone who added this story to their favorites or their Story Alert! :)**

So, the party went good. CDC's charm worked, Nico and Grady failed with all the girls they tried to hit on, Sonny and the Jonas Brothers stayed away from me all the night and Tawni...stayed Tawni. After four hours of partying, I was exhausted. Instead, Sonny looked rejuvenated. She danced all the night and talked with nearly everyone at the party. Nicole, Selena, Miley, Taylor, Jennifer Stone, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Greene and Tisdale, Emma Watson, Chelsea, Debby, and I even saw her talking to Taylor Lautner, Zac Efron, David Henrie, Cody Linley and Gregg Sulkin. Her castmates were tired too, even Tawni who spent the party flirting with guys.

I drove to all the Randoms' houses and I was left with Sonny. Her house was pretty far away.

-So, turn right...then turn left at the corner...- she was guiding me.

-Got it.- I mumbled. -My head hurts!

-Maybe you went too far tonight.- she simply explained.

-Why are you feeling so well?

-Because I didn't have a wild night?

-Sonny, you danced all the time, talked and laughed with everyone and you even sang a song! How do you call this?

-PARTY!- She put her hands up and started moving again.

-Would you please shut up!- I complained massaging my temples. My headache was getting worse.

Sonny understood and stayed silent for a while.

-So, did you like the party?

I scoffed. -Of course! Kristen Stewart, Debby Ryan and Emma Watson gave me their number!

-You can't go out with the three of them!

-I know. Debby is too nice and sweet and Kristen's hot, but she's a bit weird and dark...I'll call Emma. She's nice, hot, popular, and she's tough! She's exactly what I need.

-Emma Watson? That girl's so cute, she deserves better!

I glared at her. -Oh yeah? So you're saying I'm not good?

-Exactly.

-Three girls asked for my number. How many guys asked for YOUR number?- I was sure she would've said "none". Sonny can't flirt, and there are no guys who would've asked her out.

-Three- She said instead. -David Henrie, Cody Linley and Taylor Lautner. The Jonas Brothers already had my number, so they don't count.

-The Jonas Brothers asked you out? Isn't Kevin married?

-He is! They didn't ask me out, but they have my number. We're friends since Joe guest starred on So Random!

Wait. Sonny's been asked out by three guys? Are they blind or what? Bah. They're not even popular. Well, Taylor Lautner is. But at least she isn't been asked out by Zac Efron.

-And who will you date?- I asked. She turned up her nose.

-I'll try and see how it turns out.

That sentence made me pop my eyes out. -Wait, you want to go on three dates? Let's say you and David don't work out...you're going to ask out Cody? And if you don't work out, Taylor Lautner?

-Pretty much...

-This is so _not you_. Dating three guys in three days?

She chuckled. -I'm not like you. I won't date a guy right after I break up with another guy. I will wait a week, or a month...

-If twelve guys would've asked you out, you would've spent a year to date them all? I could date twelve girls in a week.

-And that's why you're an arrogant, conceited jerkthrob! You always deceive girls and you break their hearts, and they don't deserve it!

I shook my head. -Sonny, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm known for this. If I don't have a new girlfriend every week, my popularity falls. Simple show business rules.

-Let me see if I get this. You _use _all those girl for popularity? You break their heart just for your reputation?

-Of course I don't!- Sonny seemed a little relieved. -Because they're hot too!

Sonny was left speechless and kept shaking her head, angry. What did I do to make her mad? Not that I was complaining. Like I said, I love pushing her buttons. It was funny!

-Let me get out of this car!

-Sonny, your house is still 1 km far!

-I don't care! I won't spend another second with you! Now _open that door_!

I rolled my eyes and I obeyed. She got out of my car and slammed the door so hard it nearly broke.

-Goodnight- I tried to say. She didn't even look back.

The next morning, I called Emma. I was going to ask her out.

She picked up. -Hello?

-Hey Emma. CDC here!

-What do you want?- she seemed mad or annoyed. I started to worry.

-I was just wondering if you'd like to get a coffee or an ice cream with me.

She laughed bitterly. -I'm sorry, I can't.

-Well, if you can't now, what about lunch?

-I still can't.- What's her problem?

-Well, when are you free?

-Never.- That was rough! She rejected _me_! A thousand girls would die to date me and _she rejected me!_

-What? What happened?

-Oh, nothing. Maybe you should ask out Debby, or Kristen, or Ashley, or Vanessa, or Nicole, or Chelsea, or Miley, or Taylor, or Selena. But not me. You won't play with me. I'm not one of those girls.- She hung up.

Nobody can hang up on ME! What was the matter with her?

Too bad. I tried with Kristen.

-Hello?

-Hey Kris. It's Chad.

She sighed, nervously. -Chad.

-Would you like to have lunch together?

-Alone?

-Of course.

-Where?

-I don't know. Some café.

-Well, I don't think it'd be a good idea.- Here we go again.

-Why?

-I don't like paparazzi. They would follow us everywhere! Why don't you ask someone else you can be seen with?- I noticed a little bit of bitterness in her voice.

-What are you talking about?

-I'm sorry, Chad. You're not worth it. Bye.- She hung up. ...At least she greeted.

Well, Debby is too nice and sweet to reject me!

-Hello?

-Hi Debby. It's me, Chad.

-Oh, hey Chad!- she seemed happy to hear me.

-What are you doing?

-Nothing special. I'm bored!

-Great! I mean...do you want to hang out? We can get a coffee or an ice cream...

-Isn't too late for a coffee? It's lunch time!

-Then why don't we have lunch together?

Debby thought about it. -I'm sorry, I can't.- Oh boy.

-Why? Do you have something to do?

-Yes, I...I just remembered I'm...very busy! I'm full of appointments, and I don't really have time, so bye!

Even a Random could realize Debby was lying and was just trying to find an excuse. _Three girls rejected me. No way. _I couldn't believe it!

This had Sonny Munroe written all over it.

-SONNY!

I ran to Stage 2. She wasn't in the Prop House. She wasn't in her dressing room. WHERE WAS SHE?

I tried in the cafeteria, but she wasn't there either. Luckily, her castmates were.

-Do you know where is Sonny?

They looked at each other, like they didn't know who I was talking about. That made me angrier.

-Would you please tell me _where the heck Sonny is_?

-She's home.- Zora said.

-Why? Is she sick?

-No, she's just late. But she should be on her way by now.

I didn't even paid attention to what she was saying and just ran to my car. _What did she do?_

In ten minutes, I was at her door. I kept knocking and knocking, but she didn't open.

-SONNY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! OPEN THE DOOR!

I heard footsteps. Sonny finally opened the door.

-What do you want! You're screaming!

-YOU! What. Did. You Do?

-Fine! I'm late! What happened to my friends?

-No! What did you do? What did you tell Emma?

-Nothing.- She seemed sincere. -I didn't tell anything.

-Then why did she rejected me? Along with Kristen and Debby?

Sonny had a knowledge smile on her face. -Maybe they opened their eyes.

My suspects were coming to Sonny again. -...What did you do?

She shrugged. -I wrote the truth.

-You wrote _what?_

She laughed. -It's incredible how much people believe in what celebrities write on Flitter, you know? It's even easier when you tell the truth.

I wanted to rip her face up. I truly did. That stupid, obnoxious smile would've disappeared. I hate her. Girls would've never gone out with me again!

-You. Are. Dead.

She was still smirking and didn't seem scared at all. -Let's see, what are you going to do now? I have proofs. Nobody will believe you. That's what you get for treating girls like toys all the time! You disgust me!

I shook my head. -_You _disgust me. I've never expected you to do something like this!

-Because I've had enough, Chad. It's time for people to know that you're just a heartless jerk!

-Maybe I use girls, but I've never ruined someone's life, Sonny.- I was getting angrier at every word I said.

-If that's what your life is about, I'm very happy I ruined your life.

I tried to contain my anger as I turned towards the door. -It's not over yet! You're going to pay!

And while I was coming out of her house, she was laughing.

Sonny Munroe isn't gonna get away like this while my world falls apart. It's all her fault, and I'm gonna ruin her life. _She's going down._

**Sorry for any errors, I'm Italian so something could be wrong. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I didn't post recently! I'm very busy and the sixth chapter is a little hard to write, so if I posted this I would've ran out of chapters...well, read and review!**

First step: Damage control. I had to verify how much this (true) rumor spread. I mean, not everyone could follow Sonny's Flitter, and surely my fans wouldn't stop loving me. How can everybody mind about a flit? What kind of proof can she have?

First, I turned on my cell phone. After a minute, my phone had full memory because of 60 text messages. Oh boy.

Everyone I know was informing me of Sonny's "split" and was asking me what was she talking about, or something like "Dude, you're in trouble!" and a lot of angry girls who were insulting me, while my phone was burning because of all the phone calls.

Okay, this is not good.

I turned on the TV. Let's see...Tween Weekly TV. Oh, great. Nothing about me. I'd never thought I would say that...they were talking about some new actress...I didn't really care.

-And now, special news about what happened this morning...one little message on Flitter is now upsetting America, we're talking about what Sonny Munroe posted about on her Flitter about Chad Dylan Cooper...

Oh boy.

-This morning, the new So Random! star posted this on Flitter: "I've known plenty of heartless, stupid, phoney people, but a guy who takes advantage of girls for publicity and doesn't care about them being heartbroken beats them all. Chad Dylan Cooper, you're disgusting". Looks like Chad and Sonny had a serious fight last night. They were spotted in Chad's car while returning from a party, arguing. Witnesses on the place say all of a sudden Sonny got angry for something Chad said and got out of the car. Is she telling the truth or is she making everything up to slander him? We know the two actors aren't the best of friends and don't agree very much, they're actually rivals. Yesterday, Chad Dylan Cooper arrived to the party with the cast of So Random, and Sonny claimed that "they're very good friends and hang out a lot".- They showed the clip when she was interviewed, before the party started. -After all, Chad Dylan Cooper is known for his very brief relationships and for being a heartthrob. Is Sonny Munroe right? What exactly happened yesterday night?

I turned off the TV. Wow. It was only getting worse. Let's see...Flitter.

Trending topic: #SonnyDitchesChad and #CDCisajerk. I clicked on them, hoping they would attack Sonny. My fans can't disappoint me!

xsarah92luvx: Finally someone who speaks the truth! Chad Dylan Cooper is a jerkthrob and he doesn't deserve all those beautiful girls! I hope he gets dumped by everyone! #SonnyDitchesChad #CDCisajerk

milly5molly: That girl rocks! I love Sonny and I hate you Chad! #SonnyDitchesChad

drewjackson: I hate that guy...he always gets the hottest girls in the world! :P They should choose me! Especially Sonny Munroe! #SonnyDitchesChad

jessblake: How dared he break Ashley Tisdale's heart! He can't even touch her! And he did the same with lots of girls! Sonny Munroe's totally right! #SonnyDitchesChad

chadluver: I hate Sonny! She's just jealous of Chad! She's making everything up! #SonnyDitchesChad

imissyou: I love Chad, but Sonny is right. He plays way too much with girls. #SonnyDitchesChad

therealsami: I think everyone finally sees how much of a jerk Chad is! #CDCisajerk

dannyfelix: He isn't even that cute! #CDCisajerk

connietizz: Sonny doesn't even know what to make up to get attention! #SonnyDitchesChad

sonshine_SR: Sonny is GREAT! #SonnyDitchesChad #CDCisajerk

And the list went on and on. This was not good, but at least there were some fans who still supported me. My fans...did they drop? How many fans were still following me?

I looked up to my Chadometer. ...Wow. My 1 million fans goal was very far away.

_Just 30.000 people were following me, and they kept dropping minute by minute. _First, they became 28.000, then 26.000, then 25.000. All because of...Sonny Munroe.

Myspace, Flitter, Facebook, magazines, talk shows, they were all talking about us! Ok, enough. Sonny's going to pay. I never lose. NEVER.

I came out of my dressing room, still angry, and I walked in the cafeteria. Lunch time.

As I went past the door, everybody suddenly stopped talking and looked at me. Someone was coughing, someone was laughing and whispering. It was like a cold air filled the room. The Randoms were just smiling and laughing.

It can't be happening to me! They didn't even heard my side of the story, how can everyone believe Sonny?

I approached to the Randoms' table and I glared at Sonny in the worst way possible. If looks could kill, she would be reduced to ashes.

-I hope you're happy!- I gnashed, hitting my fist on the table.

-I am- she confirmed. -I wanted to teach you a lesson, and until this story is over, I'm very happy you're learning.

How can she be so obnoxious? And _I'_m supposed to be the jerk?

-You know Munroe, my career is ruined and it's your fault!

-It's not. If you were a normal person, maybe this didn't happen!- she said as it was the simplest thing in the world. -Isn't that what you wanted? Everyone's talking about you now. You're acting like the world is falling down, but trust me, this will be over in a week or even less, and this is only the beginning!- she smirked.

-You're unfair.

-No I'm not. I'm telling the truth! _You _are unfair! You're the one who takes a girl, shows himself with her to the paparazzi, deceives her he really likes her, and then breaks her heart! How do you call it?

-Show-biz rule.

-No, Chad. You're wrong. I'm here since a very little time, but I know how this works.

I laughed sarcastically. -That's why you're so unpopular. If you're not interesting, people would stop supporting you. You have to evolve, keep interest, find new inspirations...

-...use girls...- She rolled her eyes.

-Sonny, it's not using! Everyone dates for publicity, I'm not the only one!

She shook her head. -You don't get it, Chad. You do it all the time. You don't care about them being hurt! You just think about yourself! I hope they open your eyes and will never trust you again.

-You're unbelievable!- I gave up. -Fine, I learned my lesson! Now tell everyone you were joking!

-Oh, yeah! I unleash an international accident and then I tell everyone I was joking! Perfect!

-I hate you.

-Oh, Chad, it hurts so bad!- she mocked me.

-You know, Sonny, I can make you become America's most hated celebrity if I want to.

-I'm so scared.- she yawned.

-You should be. You have no idea of what I can do.

She just shrugged and looked down to her food.

I needed something to do. The media would've helped me. No one could change the subject, take thing out of context and exaggerate news like they do. But I didn't know what could I blame Sonny for. She's always perfect, she never does bad things and everyone loves her! The only thing I could do was trick her. I needed proofs, pictures, witnesses...This will be easy. Like I said, Sonny is very easy to trick.

My phone buzzed. The caller ID said Ryan Loughlin. Oh, great, I just needed his help.

-CDC, what it do?

-Hey Chad, I'm Ryan Loughlin from Tween Weekly TV. We want your opinion and your side of the story about what happened with Sonny Munroe. Why is she so mad at you? What did you do? Is she right? Do you date girls for publicity? Are you going to stand for this?

-Wait, wait...I'm willing to give you an interview, but not now. On TV.

-Perfect, mister Cooper...let's say tomorrow at 11 am?

-Great.

-Could you just tell us what do you think about this story?- Man, he was insistent!

-I don't like that everyone is believing Sonny. She can be America's Good Girl, but she's not always right.

-So, you're saying she made that up? Why?

-I'm not saying this! You'll...just find out tomorrow!

-Fine. Good day, Chad.

He hung up. I smiled and put my phone in my pocket. Everything was gonna be alright.

If my career was ruined, so was hers.

**Mmmh...what's Chad planning to do? You'll see...review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to ****IloveMEandonlyME0721! Let's see if someone guesses what's Chad going to do to ruin Sonny's reputation...and he's not going to say she had *** with him. :D Well, you'll find out in one...or two...you know, maybe three...chapters...**

-Sonny?

-Go away.- She wasn't even looking at me, she was looking at herself in the mirror.

I sighed. -I'm not here to argue.

-Go away.- She repeated, gesturing me to leave.

-We have some things to clarify.

-Like?

-Everything!

-I'm right, you're wrong. Now go away.

-Maybe I'm wrong, but just let me explain some things.

-I have something better to do.- she said in a cocky way.

-Sonny.- I insisted.

She gave up with a sigh. -Fine. What do you want to tell me?

-Not here! Walls...well, _vents, _have ears.-I said, referring to Zora. She nodded.

-Why don't we go out?

Sonny was left speechless from my question. She was still for a minute.

-Go out...as in...you and me...together?- she mumbled.

-As in two people who hate each other but they need to talk and that's the only place we can do it because it's no safe in here.-I explained in a "duh" voice.

-Oh...right.- she concluded, with a nervous smile. -Chad, I don't know...I don't feel very comfortable going out with you...

-I don't know if you're insulting me or praising me, but anyways I'm not asking you out!

-I know.- she said with the same nervous smile. -And I still don't feel comfortable.

C'mon, Chad. You charmed thousands of girls, you can convince Sonny too! Chad's charm can't fail.

I took her hand, dramatically. -Sonny, look at me.

She rolled her eyes, but she eventually did. -I'm very angry for what you did. But we can try and talk about it. Maybe, we can compare my reasons and yours.

-Who am I, your psychologist? What are your reasons? There are no good reasons to play with girls!- she was starting to get very mad.

-In fact, there aren't. But...Sonny, I'm not the guy you think I am. Give me a chance.

I could tell she was starting to crack. My eyes never disappoint me! That's why I'm the greatest actor of our generation! Take that, Munroe!

She was trying to act normal, but her eyes couldn't lie. Plus, I could almost hear her heart beating.

-No way, Chad.- I said _almost._-We don't have anything to talk about. I won't tell I'm lying because I'm not. You can't always win!

I can. I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper. _Let's try a different tactic.

-Then...why don't we go eat an ice cream or something?

-I don't wanna be seen with you.- she replied rudely.

I rolled my eyes and tried to leave, exasperated. -You know what, Sonny? You're impossible! I was just trying to be nice to you, but you don't deserve it!

Please work, please work, please work.

I turned to leave. Just silence. The door was already closer. Closer, closer, closer.

-Wait, Chad!- _Yes. _I smirked.

-Yes, Sonny?

She sighed. -Let's go. Just...let me find my sunglasses.

-Of course.

It worked! I knew it! I can't fail! In your face, Sonny! When she turned around I did a little happy dance and when she turned around again I pretended to be still waiting for her.

You may be asking why I want Sonny Munroe to go out with me. Don't you get it?

Well, of course it's a trick. I would never want to go out with her. But I have to embarass her and I'm gonna need proofs. What's Sonny Munroe's biggest secret? What would scare and embarass her the most? What's the worst thing that could happen to her? I already know. My satisfaction's worth going out with Sonny for a day. Like I said, I can't fail.

-Look, Sonny, that's me!- I said pointing to my poster on some billboard. -"Mackenzie Falls, Wednesdays 8/7c"...I'm handsome!

Sonny was very impatient. -Chad, do you really have to stop and stare everytime you see your face? You even stopped when you was reflected in a vitrine!

I rolled my eyes and laughed. -Are you jealous?

She scoffed. -Of what?

-I don't see you and your friends on some billboard here.

-Oh, please! Do you seriously think I envy you?- she laughed unconvingly.

-Uh, yes? Face it, Sonny, we are so much better than you. Look around!

-We don't care about publicity! We're better than you! You're just jerks and you're the worst! I don't even know why I agreed to go out with you!- she turned to leave. Wow, Sonny is very serious about her show. I didn't even insult it yet! She couldn't leave just then. I still didn't do anything! Why is she so hysterical?

I took her arm to stop her. -Sonny, calm down! You get upset too easily!

-It's you I'm talking about, after all.- she made a disgusted face.

This is not working. -It's not me who proves it. Ratings do.- I said lifting my shoulder. Nice save, Chad.

-So? Are you going to boast yourself and your show all the time?- she said bitterly.

I would have, but my plan involved her to go out with me for a day. So I had to be gentle. But Sonny makes it very difficult. How can I agree with her? All I could do was shake my head.

-No, and it's gonna be hard. But I'll try.

She slowly turned her head away, still suspicious, and we kept walking. We only made four passes when suddenly Sonny stopped.

-Oh my Gosh! Look, that's me!- she squeaked pointing at a poster of So Random. ...Girls.

My cell phone rang, as it did in the past hours. My Chadometer was informing me about my fans on Flitter. Usually I loved when I received a message about how much my fans rose, but now I didn't even want to look at the screen. They were surely terrible news.

Sonny looked at me, nodding at my pocket. -Aren't you going to answer?

I rolled my eyes and I hesitantly took my phone out of my pocket. It was a slow-motion moment, like in the movies. It was the moment of truth.

I closed my eyes while opening the message. After a few seconds, I slowly opened them to peek. And then they popped out of my orbs when I read how many fans unfollowed me.

-Chad? Are you okay?- asked Sonny concerned, since I didn't talk in minutes.

I couldn't even talk! I tried, but I realized it would've been better if I just showed her the message.

I turned the phone so she could read it. Her smile grew bigger. She was _beaming_. She could've happy danced in that very moment.

Was she happy because my fans were leaving me? Of course, she was winning and I was losing. She got what she wanted. Well, now it's my turn.

I took my phone back and glared at her. -You're happy, aren't you?

-Don't misunderstand me! I'm not happy because you're losing your fans! I'm happy because people finally know you for who you are.

-Don't try to talk all philosophic because it won't mean you're doing the right thing.

-Chad, I'm sorry, but I won't go back. But I promise, if this story won't be forgotten in a month or two, I'll work it out.

It didn't make me feel any better. A month or two? Goodbye fans.

Almost 200.000 fans were gone in two days, and 35 of them were ex-girlfriends of mine...how much could've they dropped in two months?

Sonny noticed my sad look and smiled sweetly. -You know what I do when I'm sad? I eat chocolate. Ice-creams, frappuccinos, milk-shakes, snacks, cakes...trust me, it will make you feel better.

She grabbed my wrist and started running. We stopped in front of a Starbucks. Well, I was just craving a frappuccino. Maybe Sonny was right.

We quickly put our sunglasses on and we entered in the Starbucks. Without even waiting me, Sonny ran to the till. She glanced at the menu and I had time to reach her.

-So, a chocolate frappuccino, a chocolate cake and a latte...yeah, how much is it?- she ordered.

-Sonny, I'm not that sad!- I protested.

-What? This is not for you, this is for ME. Order your frappuccino yourself.- she made clear.

-...Wow.- I whispered sarcastically.

-May I help you?- a woman asked me.

-Yeah, I'd like a chocolate frappuccino. Wait, caramel. No, strawberry. ...Uh, can you list everything?

Sonny slapped her head, sighing. The woman rolled her eyes.

-So, vanilla, chocolate, caramel, strawberry...

-I hate vanilla. Eww. I'm not in the mood for strawberry and caramel is too...sticky and...sweet...ok, so a chocolate frappuccino.

When our orders were done, we found a table and sat.

-I can't believe you took fifteen minutes to decide! We came here because of chocolate!- Sonny whispered.

-So? You ordered a lot of chocolate so you must be very sad! What happened, miss Sunshine?- I joked.

-I'm not sad. I just love chocolate.- she scoffed as she started to devour her chocolate cake.

I laughed. -Wow. And then you girls complain about being fat.

Sonny suddenly stopped eating and she immobilized, letting her slice of cake drop, with a very, very angry expression. You know, the typical "I'd kill you right now" face. HER "I'd kill you right now" face.

-Excuse me? Are you saying I'm FAT?- She looked like she was about to grab a knife.

Sonny didn't scare me a bit. The only moment she's funny is when she gets mad and she's all "I'm about to punch you in the eye", but she doesn't. And when she gets mad, she's even prettier. She's always pretty, but it's funny seeing her turning from PerkyFace to AngryFace, seeing her cheeks becoming redder and then blushing. She thinks she can scare me but she can't.

-No, but...you girls complain all the time about being fat and...well, it's obvious if you eat all that chocolate!

-Oh, so you ARE saying I'm fat.

-No, I was talking just in general! I mean, you girls are all "I need a diet", "I'll start tomorrow", "I can't become thinner", it's like a mystery to you...I found out why.

-You're a genius.- she commented taking away her plate. -I'm not hungry anymore. But I don't wanna waste all this chocolate, so Chad, how could I use it?- she asked me with a devious smirk.

My eyes widened. I knew what was in her mind, and I didn't like it. -Don't. Don't!- I protected myself forming a cross with my arms.

-I'm not going to throw everything at you. That would be pretty immature, right?- she said with an innocent face. I still didn't like it, but I put my arms down.

In that very moment, Sonny grabbed her frappuccino and with a quick gesture she spilled it all over me, so quickly I didn't have time to protect myself or run.

Oh my Gosh. MY **HAIR**! How did she allow herself to spill something on ME?

-What the heck?- I screamed.

-Oops.- She just smiled, trying to seem innocent.

-Didn't you already say spilling everything on me was pretty immature?

-Yes. That's why I just spilled the frappuccino. You know, I didn't really like it today.- she smirked, laughing.

-I hate you.- I repeated. -I HATE YOU. You're going to pay my hairdresser!

She blew on her nails, indifferently. -Yeah, right. I'm going to pay your stylist too.- she rolled her eyes, pointing to my clothes. They were totally wet too.

I had an idea. Sonny wanted to fight? I'll give her a fight.

-So, are you sure you don't want that cake? I'm pretty hungry.

-Sure, take it.- she approached her plate to me, still looking at her nails. Funny, little, naive Sonny.

I lifted the plate and threw her the whole cake, like she was one of the cardboard in a Carnival. HILARIOUS SCENE. She totally didn't see that coming, and when something hit her pretty face she like jumped out of the chair.

-CHAD DYLAN COOPER!- she yelled. Everyone in the room turned to look at us, while I was laughing my head off.

-That makes the two of us, Munroe.- I spread what was left of the frappuccino on my hand and blew it at Sonny, who was desperate. She was constantly touching her hair and was trying to remove all the chocolate from her face. After this fight, I will never eat chocolate again.

She took her latte.

-It's on, Chad.

I took my frappuccino, which I still hadn't taken a sip of.

-It's on, Sonny.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the waiting! I've been really busy and I had a writer's block. And I'm sorry if the chapter is boring, but I'm sure the next will be better, I have a lot of ideas. As always, thanks to anyone who reviewed! **

After ten minutes, we were still fighting. People started to take pictures and half Los Angeles was in the cafè. They recognized us. Well, then step 2 was already on.

We were taking everything we found on the tables. The waiter would've hated us.

-My "stupid show" is one of the most watched show in the studio!- She threw a plate to me.

-Well, mine is _the most_ watched show in the studio. I think we have a winner!- I joked.

-FYI, my shoes have really high heels!- she warned me, lifting and reaching her left shoe.

-What's all this violence?

-I don't know if you noticed, but we already look like a giant ice cream exploded on us!

-You started! I didn't do anything!

-You're not better than us! You just...pretend you are, and then you boast yourself in front of the media just because you think your stupid show is so popular, it makes people cry, it has great talents and blah blah blah!- she exploded, gesturing the "blah's" with her hands. -Well, I'll tell you this, your show makes me laugh! Are you sure it's supposed to be a drama? I'm watching it since two years and I still hadn't figure out the plot! All I understood is, Mackenzie and Chloe like each other, Penelope wants Chloe to give up on Mackenzie, she insults her, she runs away crying and everything starts again! It's a never ending circle and everyone is asking "When the heck is Mackenzie going to ask Chloe out?" and that's why everyone still watches it! Three seasons and it's still the same plot! You just try to make it different, adding bank robbers, Bigfoot, princes, heirs, evil twins, zombies-what is it, a drama or a Halloween party? Could you tell me what's in your mind when you write your show?

I had never seen Sonny so mad. After her speech, she was wheezing and couldn't speak anymore. But she could still use her hands and legs, so when she was done she almost hit me.

-Look, as long as people like it, I don't care! They judge the show, and if they love it so much, then it's worth something, don't you think?

She laughed. -Right, it's like Barney & Friends. People watch it, but it's a stupid show. Why? Because _kids between the ages of two and five _watch it! Ratings are high, but it's worth something? No.

-Are you comparing MacKenzie Falls to Barney & Friends?

-Looks like I am.- The audience 'oooh'd.

I scoffed. -At least my show isn't about a farting dog, a dolphin boy, two brainless cashiers, a rapping pirate and a girl who comes down with something every week! I mean, shouldn't she have antibodies or something? If my show is a Halloween party, yours is a Carnival parade!- The audience 'oooh'd again.

-My show _is supposed to be _a Carnival parade! But yours is supposed to be a drama, so you failed!- she threw a plate. WHOA, what?

-There has to be a reason why I'm the greatest actor of our generation, don't you think?

-It's because your crazy fan girls watch MacKenzie Falls just to drool on you!

-Sonny, if you don't stop screaming you'll lose your voice!

-I DON'T CARE!- she shrieked. Everyone stood silent. She breathed heavily, in and out, trying to control herself. Her face became pink again. She already seemed calmer.

-Look, Chad, we can't go on this way! We gotta solve this NOW!- then she turned towards the "audience". -And if I end up jumping on him, don't stop me.- she demanded.

I widened my eyes and took a step back. Yes, Sonny was _really dangerous_...

-But I think I've been aggressive enough.- Pheew. -So we'll just see what these people think.

She wanted to ask the Starbucks customers which one of us was better? I had victory in my grasp. I mean, it was OBVIOUS they would've chosen me.

Sonny walked to the center of the room and she turned to the people.

-So, people, raise your hand if you like So Random better than Mackenzie Falls.

Half of the people in the room raised their hands. Sonny grinned with satisfaction.

-Oh, yeah? Raise your hand if you like Mackenzie Falls better than So Random!- I interrupted.

The other half of the people in the room raised their hands. Sonny hesitated, unsurely.

-I call it a tie.- she proclaimed, grinning.

-Oh, no. This is still not over.

-Fine. Raise your hands if you think we can act and we're actors.- she glared at me.

Three quarters of the people raised their hands.

-Raise your hands if you think _I _am better than _her_.

Everyone raised their hands. Great. Sonny started stammering.

-No, wait, what, uh, who? Are you comparing me with you? That's not fair! You-you're in Hollywood since you were born and I'm just getting started!

-So you're saying I'm better than you?

She laughed sadly. -No, and I never will.

-But everyone here says I am.

She shook her head. -Like I said, girls watch your show just to drool on you. They're pathetic.

All the girls around us started insulting her. A little girl who had a t-shirt with my face on it pumped her fist to protest and her friends did the same. _My fans are great._

-No offense.- she quickly added. I rolled my eyes.

-I think we've settled I'm the best. Now let's go.

I turned around and walked towards the entrance, when something cold suddenly hit me behind my neck. I touched the point as I heard Sonny's laugh. When I looked at my hand, it was all creamy.

I glared at Sonny in the worst way possible. _Enough already!_ Did she still want to fight? I'd gave her a fight.

There was nothing else on the tables, since no one was eating. Luckily, I still had my water bottle. Simple, but effective. It was my turn to laugh.

We kept fighting and laughing until we got exhausted. All our tension was fading away and it turned into laughs. I don't know why, but it wasn't a fight anymore. It was more of a friendly game, 'cause we were actually having fun. After the hate, the screams and the Starbucks destruction, laughing was like bliss.

-Ok, enough!- she chuckled. -Let's just get out of here!

I looked at myself. How could I go out in public like that? I looked like a sculpture made of vanilla, chocolate, caramel, strawberry, coffee, milk and water because colors finished.

-I'm not going out like this!- I protested.

-What about going shopping?

Sonny wanted to go shopping? Oh, great. I shopped with a girl before. It's terrible. Girls love everything they see, so they stop in every shop, they try on like twenty dresses and after two hours of indecision they either buy them all or leave them all. If they buy something, you can be sure they'll make someone else carry their bags. Then they stop in another shop, they buy keyrings, purses, jewels, lipsticks...just the idea of going shopping made me throw up. And the idea of going shopping with Sonny just scared me.

-There is no way I'm going shopping with you! I'd rather watch So Random for a month!

-Well, we have no choice. We need to get new clothes, because unless you want to be the new Starbucks testimonial you're going to look ridiculous, and so am I.- she stated.

I hated when she was right. I reached to the exit, unwillingly, when something popped in my head. I turned my head to Sonny who was following me.

-Shouldn't we drop by the hospital first? I think we both have something broken.

-So, Chad, I have tried on four different outfits...which one do you like better?

We were shopping since a hour, and Sonny still didn't find a dress. Why are girls so complicated? She didn't try on four outfits. She tried ten different outfits. I was just flopping down on a chair. It took me five minutes to find a new shirt and a jacket, but apparently Sonny isn't on my same page. I wasn't even paying attention at her, so I just chose a random color.

-The red one, Sonny.

-I didn't try on a red outfit.- she stated, confused. -But maybe I should! I like that!- and with that, she rushed to the clothes again.

-Sonny, please! The sun is setting and we're still here! Just buy whatever you're wearing!- I protested.

-I can't! This is white! I hate white!

-Then why the heck did you try it on?

-Because I liked the style! Please, Chad, wait! I really like that! Just one dress and we'll be out of here!

I rolled my eyes and sank in the chair again as she disappeared in the dressing room.

After a minute, she came out wearing a red and black outfit. I have to say, she looked incredibly good. After all the chocolate, she really looked gorgeous.

-I like this.- she murmured before twirling herself in front of the mirror to get a better view.

-Me too.- I smiled. -You look good in red.

She took a final look at herself and she beamed, glancing at me. -Thanks.- she even blushed. Usually, I don't compliment her. I just insult her.

-I'm buying this.

Finally! Sonny walked to the till. It was like the end of a nightmare.

-But we didn't finish our shopping yet.

-Oh Gosh!- it was supposed to be a thought, but I slipped out of my mouth.

-What else do you need? We went to the hairdresser, you re-did your make up, you bought this dress, you've technically been to a beauty farm!

-I'm totally fine! But I want to visit LA. Every inch of it. And buy anything.

-You know, it seems like I'm talking to Tawni.

-Tawni would die if she saw my clothes. She thinks they're out of trend and she says she could throw up on them. Trust me, if you were with Tawni, you'd already freak out. She's worse than me.

-Even worse? How's it possible?- Oops. I don't know why I said this. I didn't mean to. Sonny looked at me with a hurt face. She didn't say anything, but she made me feel guilty. I didn't want to hurt her.

-I'm sorry, it just slipped out...

-No. It's fine.- she interrupted me with a harsh voice. -You're Chad Dylan Cooper.- she shook her head and sighed. What she meant was "You're Chad Dylan Cooper, you do whatever you want and you'll never change. I'm used to your insults, they don't hurt me anymore". -Now let's go, it's getting late.

I followed her to the door and let her lead, because I know she didn't want to look at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**And here it is! These chapters are a little boring, I know, but the next is already more interesting because the real story starts. Thanks so much to everyone! If I do mistakes please tell me, I'm Italian and I really want to learn English well!**

Since LA is very big and Sonny wanted to spend the day shopping everywhere, we got my car. We were passing through plenty of streets, and even if she still didn't look at me after we got out of the shopping center, she was taking a lot of pictures and it was starting to bug me.

-Sonny! Don't act like a stupid tourist! You live here since a year! Do you have to take all these pictures?

-Yes.- she rudely replied. -I love photographing. I want to do a scrapbook!

-So you act, you sing, you photograph...what else do you do?

-I dance. And I play the piano, the guitar, the drums...I can speak Spanish and French and I'm also learning Chinese!- she shook her head. -Chinese is difficult.

-I know, right? There was this one episode when Mackenzie learned Chinese to hit on this very hot Chinese girl and when the episode aired Chinese people hated me!- I chuckled.

-Yeah, I remember!- she laughed with me. -You should've hired an Icelandic actress. You would've lost 300 thousand fans and not a billion and half!

I chuckled. -Yeah, you're right.

She finally put down the camera and looked at me, but she didn't say anything.

-So...you watch Mackenzie Falls?- I tried to break the silence.

She let out a nervous laugh. -No! I mean, I watch it when I don't have anything better to do...and I just laugh about it.

-Oh, really? So, if I could spill you what happens between Chloe and Mackenzie in the next episode...

Sonny seemed to light up. -Oh my Gosh! You could?

-Yes. But since you don't watch my show...

She blushed. -Well, I don't. But...I need details because...I will know what to laugh about...even if I don't watch it...- she did a desperate face because she didn't know what to make up to cover herself.

-It's fine. I won't tell anyone that you watch Mackenzie Falls.

She smiled. Usually I hate her smile (it's creepy!), but that was a cute and friendly smile. -Thanks.

I smiled back. -So...do you wanna know what happens?

-Yes, please!- she nodded like crazy. Who knew Sonny was another crazy fan girl!

-Ok, then...Mackenzie asks Chloe out again, but for unknown reason she rejects him...Mackenzie loses faith and runs away...while Trevor is looking for him, Devon takes over the Falls and Chloe feels guilty...

-And Penelope?

-Penelope's happy...spoiler alert...- I added a dramatic pause. -She threatened Chloe. That's why she rejected Mackenzie.

-Ugh, I hate that girl! I wish I could kill her! Why don't you kick her off the show?- she freaked out. ...Big fan of Mack and Chloe here.

-Sonny, if Mackenzie and Chloe would get together, kiss and live happily ever after right now, Mackenzie Falls would end. Don't you think?

-But they're too cute!- she pouted.

-See? Even you can't resist the drama.- I joked. Sonny hit me playfully on the arm, laughing.

-I admitted to like Mackenzie Falls. Now you have to admit you like So Random!- she dared me.

-But it wouldn't be true.

-Yes it would.- she smiled mischievously. -You always talk about our show like you know it perfectly.

-Because...people I know talk about it.

She sighed and laughed. -Let's make a deal. If you're not gonna say I watch Mackenzie Falls, I won't say you watch So Random!

I hesitated. I couldn't trust Sonny after what she did. And I definitely couldn't admit I watch So Random. Sometimes. When there's nothing better on. That's a lame show. I don't even know why I watch it. Competion control? But after all, I would get revenge anyway.

-Deal.- I sighed.

We were about to high five, when Sonny suddenly screamed: -Stop the car! That's Hollywood Boulevard! It's my favorite street!

-Seriously? LA is big. There's too much to see.

-Then why are we still here?

She opened the door and jumped out, with a smile that could light up the whole LA. And as I said, LA is BIG. Her smile is so recognizable, I was afraid that someone could recognize her even if she was wearing her sunglasses. I looked around. There were no paparazzi in the view.

-Ok then, let's go.

We walked along the Walk Of Fame, lots of theaters, museums, cafès, Hollywood and Vine. She was so happy I was even starting to feel guilty for what I was going to do to be avenged. But after all, she ruined everything. She deserved something bad.

I noticed a flash behind a bush. And another one to my left. And some clicks. _Paparazzi. _

A camera jutted out of the corner and we saw a man silhouette. As we kept on walking, shadows followed us. I was hearing flashes everywhere. Sonny noticed too, because she was insecure.

-Run.- I whispered in her ear. I took her hand and I started to run. Wow. It felt good.

We slipped in a dead end and watched paparazzi go past us without noticing us.

-Chad...- she whispered.

-Sssh!- I shut her up.

-But Chad! I can't breathe here! It's dark and...

-Shut up for a second!- I screamed-whispered. I held my head out of the lane, trying to see if someone was following us.

-C'mon.- I pushed her out of the lane and encouraged her to move faster.

When we made sure we were alone again, she let out a chuckle.

-It was...funny.

-Yeah. Paparazzi are more stupid than I ever thought.

-Even though that lane stank like feet and cheese.- she turned up her nose in disgust.

-You lived in Wisconsin, you must be used to it.- I mocked her.

She just ignored me. Suddenly, she blushed.

-What?

-Chad...you can let go of my hand now...

I looked at our hands. Oops. I forgot I was holding her hand.

-Oh, sorry.- I immediately let go. I tried to be indifferent, but I was feeling the heat on my cheeks.

She laughed nervously. -We should...go home?

-Yeah...it's late...-I agreed looking at my watch.

I led her to my car, which was quite far away because of our rush.

As we got in, Sonny fastened her seatbelt and looked at me. -So...what did you want to talk about?

-What?- I asked confused.

-You told me you wanted to go out because we needed to talk, remember?

-Oh. Right. But I think we already told each other everything when we destroyed the Starbucks.

She laughed slightly. -Apparently, it's impossible for us to discuss and agree on something without hurting each other.

-We're just too different. It's useless.- I shook my head. Sonny and I are not technically different, we're...the same, in very different ways. We both act, but I do it better. She acts on a comedy show, I act on a teen drama. She's a dabbler, and I act since I was five. She's childish, naive, annoying, and I'm more mature and crafty. I don't do stupid unfunny jokes. We're both stubborn, proud, drama queens, critical, sceptic, but I'm more on the selfish side and she's more on the selfless side. We both have a strong personality, that's why we always fight.

-_You_ always start insulting. When I came to Hollywood, I liked you and your show.

-You mean you were one of those crazy fan girls?

-Don't you remember how I reacted when I first saw you? I was completely starstruck!

-My charm is pretty good, right?- I smirked.

-No. After ten minutes I started to hate you. And I still do.- she replied. -"Some people think it's So Random we won this award, but it's not So Random, it's never So Random!" Great speech, Chad!- she huffed.

-At least I wasn't phoney. I spoke my mind. We live in a free country.

-You didn't speak your mind. You insulted and embarassed our show for two years!

-As I said, I don't care. It's the most stupid show ever!

-But you watch it!

-And you watch mine!

-Because I like it! Why do you watch it if you think it's the most stupid show ever?

-To check the competition?- Even I wasn't sure. Ok, I like it _a little bit_. But it's stupid, pointless, childish! It's like Spongebob, it's stupid but you watch it anyway.

-The truth is, you're don't even agree with yourself! You don't know who you are!

And here she goes all phsycologist on me. _Annoying._

-I do. Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation.

-You mean, greatest jerkface of our millennium.

I turned right and finally I arrived at her house.

-Great! We're here. Bye. Have fun.- I chased her away. That was the last time I let Sonny Munroe enter in my car. She totally wasted the ride.

She undid her seatbelt and quickly got out. She ran to her door and before she opened it she turned around and waved to me, smirking.

-Bye. Hate you.

-Hate you too!

I watched her as she got in. Then I started up the engine and drove to my house. Tomorrow was going to be a GREAT day.

**What's Chad's big plan? You'll find out in the next chapter! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone! As always, if you find mistakes tell me! **

Sonny's POV

I hate Chad! I hate him! I hate everything he does, everything he says, his games, his friends, his acting, his show, how he acts, how he thinks he's the greatest actor on this planet and the most beautiful guy ever! He's the like the worst person ever! You can never see when he's sincere and when he's not, because he always plays with people. All he does is using, insulting and humiliating! I've never met someone so obnoxious, vain, selfish, self-centered, conceited! When I came to Hollywood I thought he was a cool, nice, sweet and charming boy, but he turned out to be the complete opposite. I don't want to have anything to do with him.

Last night I went out with him just to be kind, because I hoped he would apologize, but he didn't...it just got worse! I kind of had fun in some moments, but he always ruined everything!

And as I expected, I made a mistake. A BIG mistake, because we ended up on the cover of Tween Weekly... and other thirteen magazines.

I was in the Prop House, writing a sketch, when suddenly four angry castmates burst in, holding a magazine. Tawni banged Tween Weekly on the table and started screaming.

-Could you explain this?

My eyes widened. I weakly held the magazine and read the article that made my friend scream.

"Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper were spotted yesterday while going out in LA. Many witnesses said the two Condor Studios stars fought for half a hour in the Starbucks, debating about whose show was better. We all know the alleged feud between So Random! and Mackenzie Falls, and it looks like the main stars are not the best of friends. However, some hours later, someone caught them while laughing and holding hands...someone's a little confused? Did Channy happen? Here you can see some photos of Sonny and Chad's day."

I can't believe how many photos they took! I mean, a lot of people were in the Starbucks, so they probably warned the paparazzi...but still! They took pictures in the Starbucks, in Chad's car, while we were just walking, while we were running, while we were holding hands, when he drove me home...it's like a thousand paparazzi were just waiting for us to go out!

-You went out with Chad Dylan Cooper?- Nico and Grady angrily asked me.

-N-no, I didn't!- I stuttered. -We're not dating, we-we just went out! Because...we needed to talk and solve something, but...you read it, we were fighting...all the time...- I defended myself.

-In THIS picture, you are laughing and holding hands!- Zora pointed to a picture and glared at me.

-We were followed by paparazzi and he took my hand to pull me and run! And I was laughing because he was funny!

-But you aren't running here!- they insisted.

-C'mon! It was two seconds after we were safe! We were followed everywhere, what could we do?

My friends sighed and rolled their eyes. I don't know if they believed me, but they were still angry. Tawni banged another pile of magazines on the table.

-Read them. You and your friend are on the cover of every magazine in this country!

I spent the last two hours reading all the headlines and buying magazines, just to know what paparazzi and reporters leaked and how to reply to everything. I've never been so mad at Chad! He surely did it on purpose! They made up everything!

All the magazines said pretty much the same. "Channy, Channy, Channy"! Hello? We almost killed each other! How is that "love"? Just the idea of dating Chad makes me sick. I don't know why people think we're dating! We went out, so? I go out with Nico and Grady too! It's not a big deal!

Tawni entered in the room again.

-No more magazines, I've had enough.

-I don't have magazines, but it's the price you have to pay for going out with Chad Dylan Cooper!- she shrugged and sat on the couch next to me.

-Tawni, I swear, we're not dating. I hate him and you know! We fought all the time, it was terrible! If he'd "ask me out" again I'd say no!

-Well, of course you would!- she raised her voice. -Sonny, just remember Chad is the enemy! You never know when he says the truth and when he's just playing with you! Don't you think it's a little weird Chad wanted to be gentle with you right after he said he was gonna get revenge on you? Who says he's not going to trick you into something? You...you're too naive! That's why we're trying to protect you!

-What could he do? We made a pact. I told him a secret of mine, and he told me a secret of his. I don't think he's going to risk his reputation for his plan.

-"What could he do?", Sonny? Do you want to read every single magazine? Are you hearing all the rumors flying around?

-If that's his plan, he will get involved too and he wouldn't stand to be rumored to date me...I mean, his reputation would be ruined, wouldn't it?

-Well, Chad is going to be interviewed on Tween Weekly TV. You might wanna know what does he think about it.- And with that, she got up, turned and left.

I turned on the TV. Still Channy...Channy...Channy...by the way, who the heck came up with that name? I was hoping Chad would deny everything.I tuned on Tween Weekly TV.

After some ads, the show started and Ryan Loughlin walked in the room. -Today, we have a special guest...a very special guy, who's here to clear all the doubts and give his side of the story...let's just say his days hadn't been so _sunny _lately.- the audience screamed and clapped. I hate when Ryan does his Sonny-sunny jokes. I don't even find them funny!

-Everything started...with a fight. Two actors had been fighting so much that it came to the point one of them ditched the other on Flitter. And the next day, they were seen going out together. Confused, much?

I sighed and rolled my eyes, sinking in the couch.

-Well, hopefully this will clear everything. Please, give it up for Chad Dylan Cooper!

Two hundred fan girls screamed his name. He walked in, popping his collar and smirking, and sat on a chair. He was wearing a light blue shirt and a black jacket.

-Hey Ryan! What's up?- he cordially greeted.

-So, Chad, a lot have been going on between you and Sonny in the last few days.

Chad smirked and shook his head, but waited for him to continue.

-I mean, we all know you two aren't very close...but Sonny seems to hate you. What happened?- he asked in a hungry-for-scoop way.

-Well, I'd like to start from the beginning. Sonny and I are very different and we're both tough and proud, so we always fight and we don't agree very much. It's normal. Our shows hate each other, and we pretty much do the same. We often clash and it's not a big deal.

-So, you're saying you and Sonny aren't even friends. You can't stand each other, right?

-She can be quite annoying, but she feels the same about me. But you know, when you know her she's not bad. I mean, you can almost talk with her.- he chuckled. -No, I'm joking. I can't stand her, but I think of her as a frenemy.

-You're enemies but you wouldn't kill each other...go on...

-Of course we wouldn't! It's illegal.

Someone in the studio laughed.

-And it would be way bad.- he quickly added. -However, this is going on since forever, we're used to it. Last night the Randoms needed a lift because their limo broke, and I spontaneously offered my car.

_Spontaneously? _Was he serious? I had to trick him to make him drive us to the party!

-Sonny always wants to be kind and sweet, so she didn't mention anything. She said we hang out a lot, and it's not exactly true. She just didn't want to start a war.

-Is Sonny a liar?- Ryan asked all of a sudden.

I was praying Chad would just say the truth. _Please, Chad! Don't make up anything!_

-No. She's a pacifist and she's too good.- Thank you, Chad. I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult.

-Fine...so, what happened during the party?

-Nothing happened.- he assured. -We avoided each other all the night. But then I had to drive the Randoms home, and when Sonny and I were left alone we talked, and I told her I tried to flirt with a girl.

All the girls 'booh'd. -Next question comes naturally: do you use girls for publicity?

Yes! Tell him, Ryan!

-No way. I'm known for breaking girls' hearts, but most of times they break mine. They're just screaming fans who want to date Chad Dylan Cooper. Everytime I date someone I think it will be different, every girl says she loves me for who I am, but that's not true. I still hadn't found anyone who could get under my skin. That's why I break up with girls. It's not easy and I surely don't have fun.

If I didn't know him, I would probably believe him. I have to admit, he's a pretty good actor. But I knew the truth. He was just a stupid heartbreaker who didn't care about breaking hearts. He just cared about popularity.

-Why did Sonny Munroe insulted you on Flitter?

He hesitated and took a breath. Oh, man. Here it goes. He was going to say something that will ruin me.

-Because she was jealous.

WHAT? No, wait, WHAT? I was JEALOUS? Of WHAT?

-Of what?- Ryan echoed.

-Of those girls.- My mouth was now fully opened and my hands were fighting against grabbing a knife and burst in the interview.

-Why?- he insisted.

-Because she's in love with me.

**Cliff-hanger! :D Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

There was a moment of silence. _Please, tell me he was joking. _Then someone in the audience laughed slightly, followed by someone else and someone else. In a matter of seconds, everyone was laughing. I realized he actually didn't say I loved him in a serious tone. More of a joking and self-centered tone. _He better be joking. _

-Wow, self-centered much?- Ryan commented.

Chad let out a laugh. -No, seriously. Well, maybe not in love, but she has feelings for me...in these days she was very close to me, and she told me herself.

I told him WHAT? Oh, no, I'm gonna kill him. As soon as I see him, I'm gonna show up with a knife. He just couldn't lie like that! It's true, I made him look bad, but at least I was telling the truth! He told the whole world I was in love with him! Oh boy, this is so gonna start another war!

I almost punched the TV, but then I realized Marshall would've killed me before I could kill Chad. I settled for a pillow and I threw it across the room, screaming. I sank in the couch, punching it.

-Really? She told him she has feelings for you?

-We went out yesterday- some girls screamed "Channy". Seriously? -As friends. And we passed a pretty good day. She had fun. We realized we were just too different. She was trying to be my friend, but it was impossible. She told me she liked me, but it wouldn't work. And she still stated that those girls were broken because they weren't good for me. She thinks I play with them.

He changed my words! It's true, I actually had fun and I tried to be his friend, but I said we were different to get along, not to date! And I never said I liked him! I liked him when I came to Hollywood and I was starstruck, but I don't like him anymore!

-So, does Sonny Munroe like you? As in, like like you?

-I'm not sure. She seems to treat me like more than a friend...well, actually, we're not even friends, it's a love-hate relationship, but...you got what I mean! She tries to get my attention, she always finds an excuse to talk to me, even if it means arguing...

-Do you think she's annoying?

-She's annoying herself, but she's a very good person after all.- Oh, please. You could tell he was acting.

-Do you like her back?

Chad blushed and coughed, he was a little embarassed. -Uh...no, I actually...see her only as a frenemy...

-So there's nothing going on between you two?

-Absolutely nothing, and it never will.

The Channy fans groaned.

-Well, it looks like there's something awkward going on in Condor Studios!- Ryan smirked. -So, Chad, how's it going with Mackenzie Falls?

I turned off the TV and beat anything I could handle, trying to get rid of all the anger. In some minutes, all the pillows in the room were unstuffed and I kept on screaming silently.

My friends walked in the room. Tawni looked like she was going to punch me, Zora looked greaved, betrayed. Nico just shook his head and Grady looked like someone stole all his cheese.

-Hey guys.- I smiled innocently.

-How could you?- Tawni whispered harhly. -It's the second time in a hour we're mad at you! I can't believe you like Chad Dylan Cooper!- she said his name as if it was poison.

-I don't! Ok, guys, do you seriously think I'd ever like Chad? You trust him and you don't trust me? He's lying! He planned everything! He asked me to go out with him to have proofs! You told me yourself, Tawni, he's making everything up just to get his revenge on me! You know I would never lie to you, and I would never date Chad Dylan Cooper, not in a million years! You've got to believe me!

My castmates looked at each other, still mad. Tawni looked down, as if there was something else she didn't want to tell me. Zora took a step back. Nico and Grady sighed.

-It's not just this interview, Sonny- Nico finally spoke. -It's a lot of time this is going on.

-What do you mean?- I asked.

-Don't you even notice?- Tawni laughed bitterly. -Everytime Chad walks in a room, you stop and follow him with your eyes and you look at him all the time. Sometimes you're in a daze and daydream! You always talk about him, even if he doesn't have anything to do with the conversation! You talk to him everyday, and if you two don't meet you rush at the Mackenzie Falls set for any reason! You seem to be happy when you're with him, and it looks like you really enjoy his company, even if you wouldn't admit and you always claim you hate him. But I can see it. You're always, always looking for Chad, or a pretext to talk to him.

-What?- I repeated, upset. Did I really do this and didn't realize? I mean...I don't talk about him _all the time._ I don't daydream about him. I don't look at him so frequently...do I?

-We all see it. So don't try to deny it. There's something going on with you and we don't know what is it.

I was speechless. I didn't know how to reply. -I...I don't...

-Sonny.- Zora interrupted me. -We gave you a lot of chances, hoping you would wake up. But you never did and it's getting worse and worse. You went out with him, and I don't care why or if you're dating, and I don't even care if Chad's saying the truth. All I know is you're getting too involved with him and we have to stop it.

-Guys, I don't like him! I hate him! If I could, I'd kill him right now!

-And yet you're always spotted together. Laughing, smiling, holding hands...

-It was a trick and I fell for it! He did it on purpose!

-We know. That's not the real problem. - Grady stated. -But you're getting hooked like everybody else. And liking Chad Dylan Cooper means betrayal.

-In other words, you're betraying us!- Zora explained, attacking me.

-I'm not, I...

-Stop it! We all know and it's too much!- Tawni screamed. -I'm sorry, Sonny, but...

They looked at each other again, worried. -We're sorry, but we're kicking you out of the show.

It hit me like a tidal wave. I froze and my eyes started watering. I was sure Chad was celebrating, somewhere in the studio. That's what he wanted. That was his plan. He wanted me out of So Random.

**I'm sorry, it's not very long, but I needed to do a cliff-hanger. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorites or their Story Alerts. Thank you! Please review and if there are some mistakes tell me! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I didn't get to finish the chapter for Christmas, so I'm a little late. But still, merry Christmas! I hope you all spent a wonderful day! **

**Well, here it is. Sorry for any mistake and for the long wait. I've been very busy. I hope I will have more time to write throughout the holidays! **

**Thanks to Micetta, ****PeaceLoveCheer45620, IloveMEandonlyME0721, Loony-Loonz, pinaypinay and VeVe2491 for reviewing! ;D Enjoy!**

Chad's POV

-I. Am. Awesome.- I smirked at myself in the mirror. I popped the collar of my shirt and winked. I finally had my revenge. I can't wait to see how Sonny and her stupid friends will react.

Don't misunderstand me. I didn't mean to go this far, but she left me no choice. I actually wonder if Sonny's friends got mad. Oh, well, I don't care. I just wanted to embarass her and teach her a lesson. If her friends are mad at her, even better.

My dressing room door shot open and my castmates clapped.

-Well done, Chad!

-Dude, you've been great out there!

-You showed her a lesson!

-That stupid miss Sunshine won't mess with you anymore!

Four voices blended and I couldn't distinguish which one was respectively talking.

Penelope hugged me, Trevor and Devon gave me an high five and Chloe patted my shoulder.

-Chad, I can't believe you got rid of Sonny!- Penelope, way too much eagerly, screamed.

-Whoa, calm down! I didn't do that much! But I've been pretty good at tricking her, huh?- I smirked.

-Good? You've been _awesome_! I hope we will never see her face again in the studio!- Chloe laughed.

-So Random is nothing without that stupid ball of sunshine!- Devon rejoiced.

I humiliated her, sure, but Sonny isn't a girl who hides in embarassment. And as soon as she can, she will keep saying I'm a liar. But she surely won't shut up, so I don't think she will leave the studio and her show just because of this little thing.

-Do you seriously think Sonny won't react and will just leave?

My castmates looked at each other, worried. Then they burst out laughing. -Of course!- they said at the same time.

I chuckled, but I tried to calm them down. -Guys, I know her better than this. She's tough. She won't give up this easily.

-But her friends don't support her. They don't believe her.- Skyler smirked.

My eyes widened. -I _am _good! It's like...the second time they fight because of me! And she still didn't teach her lesson! She's way too naive...

-And annoying, and bubbly, and stupid, and sweet, and childish, and talentless and...

-Penelope!- I interrupted her. She could've went on forever.

-Sorry.

-Anyway, I'm throwing a party. Go invite everyone in the studio. I'll think about the Randoms.- I gestured my cast to leave. After another round of high fives, they left.

I looked in the mirror one more time, and then went looking for the Randoms. I was sure as long as she saw me Sonny would've killed me, so I tried to stay away from her dressing room.

I tried in the Prop House, but no one was there.

I tried in the cafeteria, but no one was there.

Maybe they were rehearsing. So Random didn't have a banned wall or security guards like Mackenzie Falls do, so it's like a open set.

Here they are. They were doing some sketch about two knights, a damsel and a soldier.

-I'm so gonna win the damsel's heart!- Nico, as a knight, claimed.

-No, sir, I am!- Grady said.

And then they fought so much they fell from their horses and their soldier, Zora, had to separate them.

Then the scene chanced, and there was the damsel in the castle.

-I've waited three years for someone to free me, and now suddenly someone's fighting for me! Oh, two knights are here! I'm going to be free!- Tawni was trying to act dramatically, but she failed.

The knights competed for the damsel through a lot of ridiculous competitions, almost killing each other, and then suddenly the damsel runs away and jumps in Prince Charming's arms.

Trust me, it wasn't good at all.

Everyone was here. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Marshall, miss Bitterman, even some extras and guest-stars, but I couldn't see Sonny. Usually, when someone doesn't play a character, he still watches the sketch and does rehearsals, but Sonny was nowhere to be seen.

I didn't want to ask her castmates about her, so I walked to her dressing room. Maybe she had to go to the bathroom, or was changing, or didn't feel well.

As soon as I got there, I heard someone cry. I could hear sobbing too.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I gently knocked, but no one answered.

-Sonny? Are you in there?- I asked. No one answered, again. Just sobs.

-Sonny?- I called her out loud.

-Who's there?- a weak and cracking voice responded.

-Sonny, it's me, Chad.- I prayed she would've not chased me away.

-GO AWAY!- she yelled, throwing something at the door and sobbing again.

-Sonny, what's going on?- I took a step back for safety.

-GO AWAY!- she repeated.

I rolled my eyes. -I'm going to break the door.- No answer.

I took more steps back, until I collided with the wall and I ran, protecting myself with my arms.

Just when I was about to break the door, Sonny opened and since I couldn't stop running I fell on the floor, after two somersaults.

Sonny laughed slightly, but got back to crying instantly.

-What the heck is up with you? Do you want to kill me?- I complained, massaging my head.

-Actually, yes.- She picked up a book and threw it at me.

-Ow! Books actually hurt!- I tried to stand up.

I wasn't paying much attention at her dressing room, but as soon as I stood up, I realized something: her dressing room was a mess.

There were dresses, pants, t-shirts, shoes and skirts everywhere. I never thought Sonny had all these clothes! Her make-ups were spread on the couch and there were lots of bags and suitcases on the armchairs.

-What happened in here?- I slowly turned to her and lifted my chin. My eyes had to watch the worst scene ever. My heart sank for the first time at what I saw.

Sonny had red and puffy eyes, as if she's been crying for hours, and her mascara and eye-liner was rolling down her cheek. But you know what made my heart sink? _She wasn't smiling. _And that was something I thought Sonny could never do.

She was always so happy and bubbly, and I never actually saw her without her smile. I was so used to it I didn't even pay attention to it, but now...I felt empty. It was like the sun stopped shining, or the world stopped spinning.

-Sonny...what happened to you? Why are you crying?- I asked, and I was really concerned. She burst out crying and covered her face with her hands.

I tried to move her hands off her face, but she slapped me.

-What did I do?

She laughed bitterly. -Oh, you want to know what did you do? You're clueless, right?

-Is it about my interview? Sonny, you shouldn't cry like that!- I tried to comfort her.

-It's not about that, Chad! But THIS is all your fault!- she poked me in the chest. -My friends hate me now! They think I'm in love with you, and I'm not!

-Aren't you, Sonny? Aren't you really?- I smirked.

-Yes, really!- she hissed at me. -And now they're mad at me! They...they kicked me out of the show, Chad! I'm off So Random!- before she could finish the sentence, she sobbed.

-What?- I whispered in disbelief.

They kicked her out of So Random? I...I can't believe they got _this_ mad! They even fired her! I always said the Randoms overreact. And they're not even on a drama show!

Although I've _always _wanted her off So Random and out of my life, I couldn't believe it was happening. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. It hurt me too much.

Sonny brought her legs to her chest and didn't answer. I suddenly felt bad. Worse than I ever felt in my life. I approached her and took her hand.

-Sonny...I'm sorry. I just wanted to humiliate you. I didn't want to get this far.

Sonny slapped my hand. -Yes, you did! I'm sure this was your plan! You were trying to get me fired!

-Sonny, I know I'm selfish, mean, self-centered, a jerk and everything...but I could never make a plan to get you fired! I wanted my revenge...you ruined my career too!

-But what I said was true! And I didn't do it for myself, I did it for those girls you dumped!

-I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry! What can I do?

-Nothing, Chad. Just get out of here!

I glanced at her suitcases. -So...you're leaving?

She nodded. -I will stay in Hollywood, anyway. I'm leaving So Random, but I won't come back in Wisconsin.

Sonny grabbed a book, shed another tear and put it in a bag.

-But how could your friends fire you? Shouldn't Marshall or mr. Condor fire people?

-Marshall thought they were right. And that he couldn't let So Random ratings drop because of me. So...they kicked me out. I hope you're very happy now!

-You know what, I don't think I'm gonna miss you so much.- I scoffed. After all, even if it wasn't planned, it went better than I wanted. I got rid of Sonny Munroe. -Do you need any help?

-No. Now, please, GO AWAY.- she gestured me to leave, with her voice still cracked.

I was about to get out of her dressing room, when she suddenly stopped me.

-Another thing, Chad. Thank you. At least, I will never see your face again.

She went back to crying as she slammed the door in my face.

I stood there, still, until I came back to reality. I shook my head, glanced once more at her door, and as soon as I regained my senses, I walked away. I had to get ready for the party.

I had just seen the last of Sonny Munroe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, this was very hard to write because it was mainly about Chad's feelings! I hope I wrote it well, but I bet there are lots of mistakes, so I'm sorry! If you find them tell me and I'll correct! :)**

Even if I had invited all the people in Condor Studios and lots of other stars, I was sure someone was missing. Someone didn't come, like some Gladiators, some girls from Meal or No Meal, Selena Gomez, Ashley Greene and The Jonas Brothers (I didn't even want to invite them, but Chloe and Penelope were so _nagging!)_, but they weren't a great loss. Yet, something was missing and I was feeling an emptiness, a burden inside.

I didn't feel like partying after I got fired someone. Sure, she was my enemy, but I didn't want to get her fired. Her friends get upset too easily.

Despite I kept saying it wasn't my fault, I knew, deep down, it was. But I couldn't let this little thing ruin my party. After all, I threw it because I wanted to enjoy a night without Sonny Munroe annoying me and to celebrate my revenge on her.

And yet, something was missing. I was starting to fear _she _was missing.

The Randoms didn't show up either. I could've expected that. I thought at least Tawni would've come, but either she didn't want to or her friends made her stay home.

Everyone was dancing or chatting or having fun, and I was at the punch table, by myself, trying to eat something.

-Chad! What are you doing here?- Penelope took a seat next to me. -It's your party! Everyone's having fun and you're here, alone!

-I know.- I sighed. -I was just...thinking.

-Really? Wow, Chad, who knew you could think!- she joked. I glared at her and rolled my eyes.

-Sorry. So, what were you thinking about?

I frowned. -I don't know. I sorta feel bad about what I did to Sonny.

Penelope stiffened and turned up her nose. She didn't like Sonny at all: she was probably the castmate of mine who hated her the most.

-Sonny totally deserves it. She's an obnoxious, annoying, vain, stupid ball of sonshine and she disgusts me, with her "funny little stories", her Wisconsin stuff and her diva attitude. And she did her best to ruin you, so why should you be upset? You did the same, and her friends did the rest.

-But I made everything up.

Penelope scoffed. -Who cares? She embarassed you, you embarassed her. You're Chad Dylan Cooper, you were never against making things up to get back at someone. And I can tell you, you didn't make it up at all. She likes you like everyone else.

I laughed. -Are you kidding me? Sonny hates me. If I asked her out, she'd punch me in the face.

-Deep down, she does like you. But she's in denial. Don't care about her. She's not worth you. So, do you want to dance?- she suddenly proposed, grabbing my hand. She changed the subject so quickly I didn't even hear everything she said.

-Uh...sure.

She dragged me to the dance floor and we started to dance, even though I wasn't sure I was dancing with her...there were lots of girls around and they were pulling me everywhere.

I still couldn't find a real attraction in this party. I kept glancing at the door, hoping something, or someone, came in. It never did.

After a while, I got tired and I headed to the door.

-Chad, where are you going?- Chloe grabbed my wrist.

-I need some fresh air.- I simply replied. Chloe shrugged and went back to dancing with some guys.

Before I went out I looked at all the people in the room. They were all having fun. Why wasn't I?

I opened the door and I slowly breathed in and out as it closed behind me. I was now on a balcony, with the reduced and far sounds of the party in the background. I didn't want to get back in there. It was causing me a headache.

If Sonny was here, at least I could've had fun. I could've mocked her, I could've ignored her al the night, I could've made some jokes about her with my castmates, I could've messed with her and her friends, and maybe she could've done the same with me.

Was she already off So Random? Was she looking for another job? Was she at home, crying, or was she playing arrows using my picture as a target?

I have to say, I was pretty bored. After all, sometimes we could even talk and have fun.

I took my phone out of the pocket. My fans weren't increased, they were _decreased. _On Flitter there were lots of people who hated me because "I kicked their star off So Random" or "I hurt her" or "I was a bad person".

When Sonny embarassed me, everyone was against me. Now that I embarassed her, everyone's against me again. But Sonny's followers and fans still raise.

Sonny didn't post anything in the past hours. Just a smiley (_**:\**_), two hours ago. Not a word about my interview, or her show. Though I know she can defend herself well. In the next days, I hope there will be a lot of interviews, tweets and declarations.

_Hey, Sonny. I know you're mad at me. I hope this will get better. How are you doing? I'm actually pretty bored. Are you looking for a new job? I think they're searching a new lunch lady in the cafeteria. :D No, I'm just joking. Try to call Ryan, he will do anything to get an interview. I know you will clear your name. - Chad_

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was shining. And yet, it didn't feel like a good day. I could've just got in my car and gone around Los Angeles, but I knew LA by heart and I would've been alone. I wouldn't have fun. I could've hung out with my friends. After all, I have a lot of friends!

There are my castmates. Chloe...ugh, no, she's annoying and uncool. Penelope...she's a diva. She would just pose for the paparazzi and then she would whine and act like a crazy fan girl. Devon and Trevor only care about girls and parties and money and they're idiots.

All the girls hate me. I'd rather kiss Tawni than hang out with the Jonas Brothers or Zac Efron. Justin Bieber is a baby, eww. Liam Hemsworth...we talked once, six months ago. Cody Linley? Too good. David Henrie? He's funny and cool, but we never talked. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me very much.

I scrolled down my address list to find someone to hang out with. Turns out they were all useless.

What was I doing yesterday?I was messing with Sonny.

Ok, yesterday was a wrong day. What was I doing last week? I was making fun of Sonny.

I went back in time for at least a year, and yet I couldn't find another activity I spent my time with.

Was messing with Sonny really the only thing I did? Well, I acted, reharsed, dated girls, released interviews, promoted my show, did massages... was I tired of everything?

_Hey, Sonny. You didn't reply to my last text. Well, I hope you're fine anyway. Here nothing new happened. I wonder if your show ratings will drop now. They shouldn't have kicked you out. But my show is still better than yours.- Chad_

After a week, I found out something. Maybe I felt bad. And maybe messing with Sonny was the only way I could have fun. I mean, after all our day in LA wasn't that bad. We had fun. We laughed. We passed a good time. And even if we almost kill each other everyday, I think she's the closest I have to a _friend._ She was the only one I could talk and laugh with without having to keep my cool or act like a good and charming guy. Well, I was _always _charming, but my relationship with her was different than my relationship with the other girls. She doesn't fall for me and she knows me for who I am, so I don't have to hide my real self behind a mask. Maybe she really was the only one who could get under my skin.

And now, she was gone. Whenever I walked past her dressing room, it was always empty or half empty. In the cafeteria, there was always an empty seat at the Randoms' table. I didn't have anyone to fight with. No one laughed or smiled anymore. Well, they did, but as long as _she_ didn't, I didn't care.

I was walking in the hallway, heading to Stage 2, when I heard Tawni talk on the phone in her dressing room. I didn't pay attention at the conversation, until she said _her_ name.

I slowly walked to the door and leaned my ear against it to eavesdrop.

-I know, Sonny, but you have to relax. Everything will be fine. We all miss you, and as long as our ratings will drop Marshall will make you have your job back! ...Yes, So Random is not the same without you! Nico, Grady and Zora are still mad at you, but I promise, I will change their mind! You're a strong girl, Sonny, you can't let yourself down like that! Call Ryan and try to get an interview! ...But you can't let Chad win! He's already losing! His fans are dropping and yours are raising! Seize the opportunity! ...Fine, whatever you want. I hope you're okay. Now I gotta go to rehearsals. ...Sorry. Bye.

She hung up and turned towards the door. I quickly hid behind the corner.

-Cooper, I know you're out there.

I sighed and my head emerged from the door.

-Get over here, now.

I obeyed, but I didn't get too close. She seemed very angry.

-What do you want?- she asked.

-How's Sonny?

-Why do you care?

-I asked, how's Sonny?- I insisted.

-She's fine.- she quickly replied, but she looked unsure. -You know, you shouldn't care since you ruined her reputation.

-Like you said, her fans are raising, mine are dropping, I don't feel like a winner right now.

-But you kicked her off So Random. And now, I'm alone again. She was the only true friend I had, and now she's gone!- her eyes started watering. Wow, I never thought I'd ever see Tawni crying. And for Sonny!

-What can I do? I'm not having fun either! There's no one to fight with and it's boring! I'm even tired of looking at myself!

Tawni rolled her eyes. -You already did too much. Sonny is devastated.

-Is she mad at me?

-Oh, no, she's very thankful to you.- she said sarcastically. -Of course she's mad!- she screamed.

-Well, I need to talk to her! I texted her for all the week and she never replied!

-Why should she? I think she even deleted your number!

-This doesn't make me feel better.

-I didn't want to make you feel better.- she smirked. -And now get out.

She tried to push me to the door, but I stopped her. -Wait, Tawni! What did Sonny say?

-She told me she's very worried and she can't stop crying, she hates you and she misses us.

-Why is she so worried?

-Wow, you do care about Sonny.- she said emotionless.

I blushed slightly. -I don't!

-But you miss her.

-You miss her too.- I claimed.

-As much as I want to deny it, yes.- She looked down, with sad eyes.

-What else did she say?- I insisted.

-Look, I don't have time to talk with you, Cooper. She's upset because of you and like I said, I have rehearsals. Why don't you talk with her? I'll write you her address.- she took a piece of paper and scribbled something on it.

-Thank you.- I said with a bit of bitterness, taking the piece of paper.

We stayed still for some moments, as if we were waiting for something. I was looking at my shoes, Tawni was looking at her nails. Soon she glanced at me and realized I was still there.

-Get out!- she screamed, pointing to the door.

_Sonny, I talked with Tawni this morning. She gave me your address and I'm driving to your house. -Chad_

**Review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so I finished this chapter some days ago, I wanted to post it but Internet didn't work for two days...I spent those two days writing...I wrote this, another chapter of this story and I'm starting a new multichapter which I'm writing the first chapter of! :D**

**Thanks to Loony-Loonz (you always review! Thank you so much!), Channy8987, chichilover99 and ****VeVe2491 (wow, your review was crazy! It filled like two pages! LOL)! I hope you like it! **

One moment I was driving, and the other I was at Sonny's house. I must've speeding to arrive at her house so fast...I couldn't understand why I was so impatient to see her and talk to her. It will just lead us to another fight, but at least I will do something.

On her doorway there was a sort of bodyguard. He was black and bald, tall and sturdy, he had his arms crossed and he was wearing sunglasses even if the sun was set, just like the bodyguards, the stars or the spies in the movies, as if he was waiting for something. I really hoped I wasn't that something.

I rushed to her door, trying to avoid the man's look, but he noticed me and stopped me when I was about to open the door. He quickly took a picture out of his pocket and then looked at me.

-Are you Chad Dylan Cooper?- he asked. His voice was very deep and serious.

-Yes, sir.- I breathed. I already knew I was in big troubles.

-I'm sorry, but miss Munroe ordered to not let you in.- I could've slapped myself. Wow Chad, great move, let Sonny know I was coming! Another great move, give her so many pictures of myself! I should've expected this. Sonny can really hold a grudge, but I can't blame her.

-Please, you have to!- I begged. -I know Sonny's very mad at me, but I'm here to apologize and to talk to her!

-I don't care about why you're here! Sonny pays me twenty bucks a hour to keep you out.

I sighed and desperately glanced at the door. -Look, I will give you a hundred bucks if you let me in.

His eyes slightly emerged from the sunglasses in surprise. -A hundred bucks?

I smirked, knowing I captured his attention. He looked around, making sure no one was listening.

-Deal.- he shook my hand, while I passed him a hundred dollars on the other hand. He moved aside to let me pass, and I suddenly felt grateful for being a rich Hollywood star.

I found Sonny's door (thanks to Tawni who wrote her house number too) and opened it without knocking.

Sonny was laying on her couch, watching TV, and when she heard her door open she turned her head.

When she saw me, she rolled her eyes, punched the couch and got up angrily. -Chad.- she greeted bitterly.

-Sonny.- I greeted her more gently.

-Who let you in?- she roughly asked.

-I paid that guy five times more than you did.- I smirked.

Sonny sighed. -Oh, c'mon! I should've expected the Jonas Brothers wouldn't let me borrow a decent bodyguard!

-I can't believe you borrowed Big Rob!- I laughed.

-Never trust a friend of the Jonas family.- she shook her head. -What do you want?- she raised her voice.

-What's up with you?- I jumped to the point. -I texted you many times and you never answered, and then I find out you're not doing anything to clean this mess! I thought you wanted to prove me wrong and blame me, but you're giving up!

-I never answered because I didn't want to see you, or talk to you, ever again! I'm sick of you, Chad! I'm sick of your games, I'm sick of your lies, I'm sick of this mess! And the only way I can avoid it is having nothing to do with you!- she screamed. I could see she was at the verge of crying. Gosh, all she was doing in these days was crying and yelling. She wasn't the Sonny I knew. She didn't smile anymore, she didn't laugh anymore, she didn't react anymore. It was killing me.

-Sonny, you have to do something! Call Ryan, get an interview, blame me! Just do something! You have to come back, stand up and smile again!

-Why? Even my friends hate me!- she cried.

-Tawni doesn't! She misses you! And your fans are supporting you more than ever!

-I know, and I'm really grateful for that. But I want to stay away from the spotlight until this thing blows over. I couldn't do much right now anyway.- she sighed.

-Yes you can!- I insisted.

-What would change? You would win anyway.

-Seriously, Sonny, who's supporting me right now?

-Your friends?

I sighed. -I don't have _real _friends. Just co-stars and acquaintances.

-Then your _co-stars_?

-They would only do it to not be fired.

-Your fans?

I laughed bitterly. -Check Flitter. I don't have many fans anymore.

-All the girls in love with you?

-They think I'm a player because of you.

-You totally deserved it.- she rolled her eyes.

-But you didn't.- I stated.

-Could you tell me why do you suddenly care so much about me?

-I...I don't know.- I stuttered, blushing and looking down. -Looks like I missed you more than I thought I would.

Sonny's eyes widened in surprise. I could see she was desperately trying to hold back a smile. -Really?

I grinned. -Sonny, the studio isn't the same without you. It's not fun as it was when we used to fight everyday over stupid things.- I admitted, chuckling.

Finally, her angry face faded away. The corners of her mouth raised and she broke out in a smile. Strangely, I felt whole. I hated that stupid smile for the longest time, and now it was the only thing I needed!

-This is...so cute, Chad!- she whispered. -If you want, we can start fighting right now.

I laughed. -Fine. My show's better than yours!

-You know, what, maybe we should just talk.- she chuckled.

-So...will you do something?

Sonny shrugged. -I don't know. Maybe.- she bit her nails.

-What's the problem, now?

-I'm alone. I can't do it alone.

-You're not alone! You have a million fans supporting you! They didn't drop. But mine did. They all love you. Sonny, Hollywood will always be mean. You can't let yourself down like this, especially when you have so many people supporting you.

Sonny looked up at me under her lashes. Then she grinned slightly. -I'm not coming back to the studio anyway...you know that, right?

-Yes, but you'll have your dignity. Some people think you're a liar. If you keep on hiding, you just prove them right. And if you don't do anything, you'll be stuck in your house forever. And I _really, really_ want you to go out there, smile, and show them who you are.- I pointed to the door.

-It's so stressful! Paparazzi will stop me everywhere for an interview!

-Then give them what they want.- I suggested, with a smirk.

Sonny thought about it for a while, and then smiled brightly.

-You know what? I will!- her smile turned into a smirk. -But I'm gonna have to blame you.

I chuckled. -I totally saw that coming.

-You know, I think everything happens for a reason. Maybe it happened so I can learn something from that.

-Like what?

-I don't know. I guess I'll have to find out.- she looked directly at me for so much time I thought she had to say something else, but she didn't.

We stared in each other's eyes for minutes, until I realized we weren't saying anything.

But I realized something else. I couldn't explain why, even if I had done the same thing Sonny did to me, she won anyway and my fans didn't send her death threats like they do with everyone I date. She won because she was right. She won because her fans love her, no matter she does, and they support her through anything...they don't like her just because she's cute, like they do with me. Maybe Sonny was right about this. After my fans found out I was a player, they left me. I didn't have _real_ fans.

-You know, I...uhm...I think I got why so many people still love you.- I mumbled.

-Why?

-Because they can't hate you.-I simply explained, with a sincere smile.

She giggled slightly. -And yet you do.

-And that's why so many people hate me.

-Logic.- she laughed. -Do you want a cookie?

-Oh, yes, thank you! I didn't eat anything today!

-I'll be right back.

She stood up from the couch and ran in the kitchen. As I watched her leave, I noticed she was still smiling and slightly blushing. The good thing was, I made her smile. That was probably the greatest satisfaction I've ever had in my life.

_What's wrong with me?_

**I'm not so sure about the chapter and the ending...let me know if you don't like something or if I need to slow things down, so I can revise the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know if this chapter is good. I wrote it like six times and it still doesn't work for me. It seems...pushed? I had to delete lots of parts. Let me know what you think about it!**

**Shout outs to L 94, Micetta (my dear friend who always reviews! ù.ù), Loony-Loonz (another user who always reviews :D), VeVe2491 (as far as I read, you always reviewed too xD), Cenaluver333 and innocentme who reviewed chapter 8 (BTW, what did you mean?)! **

Sonny's POV

-Guess what I brought you?- Chad smirked, showing me a blue box. Once again, he was at my door. I don't know why he kept hanging out with me, but I liked it. I just needed someone to encourage and understand me, and even if he was the enemy and it was all his fault he was pretty good at it. We were finally trying not to argue, since I didn't want to fight with anyone. I was upset enough.

I approached him and looked at the box. -Uh...it's a Mackenzie Falls box?- she guessed. It wasn't that hard, since my face and a water fall were printed on the box.

-It's a box set of the first four seasons of Mackenzie Falls.- he smiled, taking out the first season.

Chad knew I loved Mackenzie Falls from the time we "went out". Obviously, since he didn't want to spend money to buy me something, he brought Mackenzie Falls. But I could swear there were only three seasons.

-Wait, season four hasn't aired yet.- I stated.

-Being the star of the show has its benefits.- he smirked, shaking the box set. For once, I was happy he was the conceited and vain jerkthrob he was.

-Oh my Gosh! You have season four of Mackenzie Falls!- I screamed, attacking his box set. I would never admit that, but I'm addicted to Mackenzie Falls. He lifted it up, so I couldn't reach it.

-Calm down, Sonny! We can watch it together.

Watching Mackenzie Falls with Chad? Normally, I would say no. But since it's season four, and if I didn't accept I would've had to wait five months...

-Oh, yes, please! I really want to know how things play out between Mackenzie and Chloe!

I tried to grab season four out of his hands, and he let me. I ran to the TV and pushed season four in the DVD player, while Chad settled down on the couch.

-I brought pop corn and drinks, do you want some?- he offered me a bowl full of pop corn and a soda.

-Sure.- I smiled. I let myself fall on the couch and sat beside Chad.

The theme song came on and all the characters appeared. Trevor, Devon, Penelope, Chloe...

-Chad?

-Uh?

-Why do your characters have the same name of the person who plays them?

-Because I don't have much imagination.-he shrugged.

I laughed, and kept watching until Mackenzie appeared.

-Look, that's me! I'm handsome!

I rolled my eyes. -If you're going to boast yourself everytime you appear in the show, that's the door.

-Sorry!- he apologized.

Finally, the show started. We watched Mackenzie Falls for three hours; I finished all the pop corn. Sometimes, Chad would put his arm around my shoulder or smile at me, our hands would touch when we both were reaching for pop corn, and that strangely didn't bother me. We stood silent all the time, except when I sighed or cried or gasped. Chad seemed really into it as well.

When the whole season finished, I yawned. -I'm so glad Penelope's been banned from the Falls!

-Are you tired?- he asked me while he stood up to take season four out of the DVD player.

-Yes, a bit.- I yawned again. -Thank you, Chad. My friends...-I interrupted. -My _former_ friends...-I sighed. -...wouldn't want me to watch it on the airdate. It would boost ratings.

I smiled. -No problem. If you want, you can go to bed. I'll just leave.

-I'm not going to bed! It's early!

-It's ten!- he insisted.

-So? Stay here anyway. I want to talk with someone.- I sounded like a baby who was throwing a tantrum.

He chuckled. -Fine. I wanted to talk with you too.

-About what?

-I realized something.

-You're realizing way too much in these days. What's wrong with you?- I joked.

-No, seriously. I realized that we've known each other for a year, but I don't know anything about you.

I laughed. -What do you mean? You know me. Actually, I think you know me more than I know myself.

-No, I don't. I don't know your passions, your hobbies, your characteristics...

-Then ask me something.- I smiled.

Chad grinned and thought about it. -Well, uhm...what's your favorite animal?

-Dogs. I love dogs! I had a dog back in Wisconsin, but we couldn't take it with us when I moved to Hollywood. Now he lives with my grandma.- I remembered, smiling sadly.

-Really? What was his name?

-I called him Lucky...my mom called him Limpy...my dad called him Blindy...but it didn't matter how we called him, because he was deaf too! **(just like she said in Gassie Passes :D)**

-Oh. I'm sorry.- he looked down. -You know, I don't like dogs so much. I had a dog, and it almost destroyed my house.

-Was it a rottweiler? Or a pit bull?- I glared at him.

-I'm not sure, but it wasn't a poodle anyway.- he shrugged. -Favorite singer?

-Uh, I don't know. I grew up with singers like Kelly Clarkson or Christina Aguilera. And I like country too, I used to listen to a lot of Taylor Swift in Wisconsin.

-Country is hillbilly music! It's not listenable! I prefer rock.

-I love rock! I listen to rock all the time. It gives me energy!

-Too bad rock bands now stink! I like funk too. It's very old school, and that's why it's so fascinating! If I could record an album, it would definitely be funk!

-Can you sing?- I asked.

-No.- he admitted. -I sing under the shower, because I'm tone deaf.- we laughed. I actually heard him singing sometimes, and my ears almost broke. He needed lots of singing lessons. -But I can play guitar.

-I can play guitar and piano _and_ sing.- I smirked, knowing that would mean I'm better than him.

-Really?

-Yes. I even wrote some songs. It's always been a dream of mine to become a singer.-I admitted.

-Why don't you sing something? I'm very curious to hear you.- he suggested.

I blushed. I performed many times in public, but now I was alone, with Chad, and I would have to do a private concert.

-I don't know...I'm pretty shy about my own songs...they're very personal...

-You sang in front of hundreds of people, and you're scared of singing in front of me? I heard you many times, and you're great.- he told me with a grin. Ok, has he been hit by a brick, because he kept on doing compliments. I couldn't help but giggle.

-Well, maybe I could sing a song I'm working on...

He grinned as I stood up to take my guitar from my room. He watched me as I tuned it and started strumming the first chords and singing.

When I finished, Chad stood up and applauded. -Sonny, you should really start a music career. Now that you have a lot of free time, you could sing. You have a great talent.- I searched in his eyes to see if he was telling the truth, and I understood he was sincere.

-Thank you, Chad...maybe you're right. I think I'll follow your advice. I always wanted to record an album!

-You totally can. I'd absolutely buy it! If you need any help, I'm here...I'm pretty good with words.- he proposed.

-I know.- I whispered lowly so he couldn't hear me. Chad was _very good_ with words. He tricked me, apologized, helped me and tried to become my friend, and he succeed in everything. -I'd like it very much!

-Great. We should work on some songs in these days.- we smiled. - Now let's keep playing. Favorite movie?

-Titanic. It's so romantic! I will never be too tired of it! It's the best movie ever, it represents love so well! I cry everytime I watch it!- I talked with such a passion, it sounded like a peace speech.

-Please, Sonny! Do you actually believe in all that love stuff?- he shook his head.

-You don't believe in love?- I asked in disbelief. Love was probably the most beautiful thing in the world. I've always liked love stories and all those cute stuffs.

-Love never lasts. Why complicate our life with love, when we can have fun? Those are just movies. In real life, things are different.

-You say this because you've never been in love. You don't know what it's like, because the furthest you went is dating a girl for a day.- I scoffed.

Chad didn't have _one_ serious relationship. I'm pretty sure he didn't have one girlfriend either, just dates. If he thinks that's love, he has much to learn. He doesn't take things seriously, but if he slowed down he could find something he didn't even know that existed. He could feel something really special, for once.

He took a deep breath and bit his lip. -Sonny, not everything I said in that interview was made up. When I talked about why I break girls' hearts, I wasn't acting. Every girl I dated wanted to be "Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend". They didn't want me, they wanted fame, money, publicity, and even if they kept saying they loved me, it wasn't true. They never understood me. When I first see a girl I think "Wow, she must be different", but they all turn out to be the same. Sure, they're cute and they help me for publicity, but they mean _nothing._

He never broke eye contact with me. His look was so intense that I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, even if I desperately wanted to, and I was starting to feel awkward.

-Well, m-maybe you need to..find the right girl.- I stuttered.

He smirked, seeing the effect he was having on me.

-Have you any idea about how many girls I dated?

-But you never felt anything for them. You just chose the wrong people.

-And what are the right people, then?

I smiled. -You can discover many things, if you take your time. Just remember you don't fall in love because they're cute. You fall in love for what they make you feel. You fall in love because you can't get them out of your mind. You fall in love because you would do anything for them. When you'll found them, you'll know.

Chad was still looking at me, and suddenly he smiled the sweetest smile ever. He was way too close, and my breath caught in my throat.

-Maybe you're right...but I don't think it will ever happen to me.

I shook my head no, trying to make him reason, but after a while I gave up. Chad liked my speech, but he clearly didn't believe in love. We both finally looked away from each other and we didn't talk for a minute.

-Sonny...what's your favorite color?- he suddenly asked with serious eyes, making eye contact with me again.

That was easy. I always loved warm and bright colors, such as yellow, orange and red, and even brown. But when I stared in his deep blue eyes, my mind went off and I thought of another color.

-Blue.- I realized what I had said when I saw him smirk. I mentally smacked myself for getting lost in his eyes. I quickly corrected myself and started to stutter. -And yellow...orange...red...brown...I like black too, and...

He shut me up placing his finger on my lips. He slowly reached out for my hand and took it in his, while his other hand was caressing my cheek, smirking. I backed away, blushing.

-Chad, y-you should go now. It's pretty late.

He glanced at his watch and nodded. He stood up and started walking to the door.

-Goodnight.- he greeted with a smile.

-Goodnight.- I whispered, breathless.

I watched him wave and disappear behind my door. When I was sure he was far away, I sank in the couch, biting my lip.

_What's wrong with me?_

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so, so sorry for the long wait! I haven't updated in two weeks! I had no inspiration and then I was sick or I was busy and I didn't know how to write this chapter! I hope it's okay! **

**I'm so happy Demi got out of treatment! When yesterday I came home after school and saw the news, I burst out crying! She's FINALLY out! And she's even more beautiful, she smiles again! I feel REVIVED, I swear. It was almost raining, but it was like the sun was shining. *-***

**Another thing, I posted a new one shot two weeks ago and so far I only have two reviews...could you check it out? It's called Underneath Those California Stars. Thanks! **

**Shout-outs to: ****VeVe2491, IloveMEandonlyME0721, Loony-Loonz, Cena-Centric333, DannySamLover20 and It'sLittleMe. Thank you all!**

Chad's POV

Another day at the studio, another MacKenzie Falls episode, another day without Sonny. Was it really so weird that I missed her so much? I missed her even more than before because of all the time we were spending together. I was actually having fun with her and I always looked forward to the end of the day to see her again. I had a feeling I was becoming crazy.

Even my cast and the So Random cast started to notice it. My friends looked at me strangely, and the Randoms looked at me like I had killed someone.

I had to talk about it with someone, but who? Chloe? Trevor? Devon? Penelope? Tawni? Nico? Grady? Zora- wait, not her, she creeps me out. My mom?

-Cooper!- someone slammed my dressing room door. I looked up, even if her shrill, corny, harsh and obnoxious voice made me recognize her immediately.

-What do you want?- I groaned.

-What's the matter with you?- Tawni screamed. -When I told you to talk with Sonny, I was hoping she would punch you in the face and send you right home! Instead, she forgave you and you're always with her! What else do you want from her? Didn't you already ruined her enough?

I sighed. -I don't want to hurt her! I'm actually sorry, I swear, and I miss her! I'm having fun with her, hanging with Sonny comes natural...she's amazing. -I couldn't believe I said the last three words aloud. Tawni rised her eyebrow and widened her eyes. Then she walked to me and put her hand on my forehead.

-Are you sick or what? But you don't seem very hot...

I removed her hand from my forehead, scoffing. -First of all, I _always _look hot.- She rolled her eyes. -And second, I'm not sick. I think I like her.- and as I said those words, my face flushed. -N-not as in _like like _her, I mean...uhm...like her...repeated just one time...got it?

-Yeah...- she mumbled, confused by my stammering. -However...what happened?

-What do you mean?

-What happened to you! What happened between you and Sonny!- she raised her voice again.

-Nothing happened! We just watched...- I was about to say Mackenzie Falls, but I realized they would hate her more than ever. -...a movie!

-Please, Chad! It starts with the hate...then it's a simple friendship...then you watch a movie together, and in a scary or romantic scene you hug each other and KISS!

I blushed even more. -I didn't kiss her!

-But you WANTED to!

-No I didn't! Never in a million years I would kiss her! We may be friends...enemies...frenemies?- I tried to find the right words. -But I would NEVER kiss her, eww!

-Oh, please! I can see right through you.- she smirked, pointing to her eyes and then to mine.

-As long as you're not an X ray, you can't.- I smirked too, turning to leave.

-Yeah, Chad, laugh. Tomorrow, you'll cry.- she predicted-threatened me. Then she shrugged and left, slamming the door once again.

-You Randoms are paying for the door if it breaks!- I screamed after her.

What was her problem? That I was hanging out with Sonny? They kicked her out, she can do whatever she wants. She's not a Random anymore. And since I got her fired and now I'm paying my consequences, I can do whatever I want too.

"Tomorrow you'll cry"? First, I never cry. NEVER. And nothing in this world would make me cry right now. For the first time in my life, I was _happy_, and all because of Sonny.

Last night with her was amazing. And awkward. It was awkmazing. Yes, I made up that word.

Everything was going fine, until I felt _something_ inside of me and I had an impulse to lean in. It was just two seconds, but when I came back home I insulted and scolded myself a thousand times. I couldn't be weak in front of Sonny, and most important, _I couldn't blow my cool! _And yet, I always had this strange feeling when I was near her. And the worst thing is that I liked it! I couldn't help it, she was so..._beautiful. _There, I said it!

Maybe I should just go back to hating her...well, of course I _still _hate her, but maybe I shouldn't hang out with her so much...it's ruining me. Though, I couldn't stand not seeing her for more than two hours.

In case you've been wondering, I still haven't figured out what's wrong with me.

Sonny's POV

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm a stupid! What the heck was happening to me? Maybe my friends were right! Maybe I WAS getting too involved with him! How did I even let that happen? Ok, maybe we decided to take a break from all the fighting, but we were still enemies and we still hated each other!

Though, I couldn't think of him as an enemy. After all, he was helping me through my bad situation. Thanks to him, I had the strength to face all the rumors and my friends, _even if it was his fault._

I had taken a decision. I would get out of my house and come back to Hollywood. I was so sick of standing there, doing nothing! Chad was right, I had to defend myself.

Without thinking more about it, I dialed Ryan Loughlin's number. Yes, that stupid jerk who embarassed me and made me look horrible and is hungry for scoop every day of his life.

-Hello?

-Hi, Ryan. This is Sonny Munroe.

-Sonny! I haven't heard you since forever! What's up?

I rolled my eyes. -There are so many rumors about me, and nothing is true. I want to tell you my side of the story, since I never got to defend myself. Can I have an interview in the next days?

-I've been waiting for this for two weeks.- I got that as a yes. -There's a spot for you on Saturday, at 8 pm.

I smiled. -Thank you.

-Can't wait to see you, Sonny!

I sighed and hung up. I was so scared. I'd have to talk in front of the whole country, and everyone knows how gossip can be. They transform everything you say in something you never said and they can get everything out of you. What if I make things worse?

Suddenly, I panicked. Why did I call? Now I was desperate!

_Chad, please, come over here! I'm in panic!_

I knew he would help me. He was so much better than me at this. He perfectly knew what to do in front of a camera!

In a matter of minutes, he knocked at my door. I let out a breath of relief as I opened up the door.

-Hey, what's wrong?- he asked, worried. His presence slightly relaxed me, but unable to stand still I started walking back and forth through the room.

-I have an interview on Saturday! What am I going to do? What if I make things worse? What if I panic? What if I don't know what to say?

-Sonny, calm down!- he tried to stop me.

-I can't calm down! I will do a disaster, I know!- I put my hands in my hair.

He led me to the couch, making me sit down. -No, you won't.- he assured me with a smile. The most sweet, reassuring, true smile I had ever seen. It made me feel so much better. My heart was already slowing down, and I felt more relaxed. Yet, I was still very nervous. But now, instead of raving and screaming, I had a normal tone.

-How do you know? Everytime I get interviewed, something bad happens!

-Not this time.- he smirked. I looked up at him. -If you want, I'll...be with you.- he suggested.

My eyes widened. A good feeling invaded me, as I smiled. -What?

-I will be with you on that interview. If you mess up, I will help you. I have to tell the truth too, after all.

My eyes brightened up. In a second, all my worries faded away. _I had Chad. It couldn't go wrong._ -Thank you, Chad! I feel so relieved right now!

-Don't worry, ok?- he caressed my cheek. I giggled for no reason and my cheeks tinted of red. When he touched me, it was so weird. It felt so good. How could I be worried? -I just needed someone with me.- I blushed.

-You have me.- he smiled. -It will all be okay. Trust me.

-I do trust you.- I assured him. It felt really weird to say, but I actually did.

Without thinking, I opened up my arms in his direction. He looked at me, at first a little strangely, but then he shook his head and smiled, getting closer to me. He opened up his arms as well..._and he hugged me. _Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe _hugged. _It felt so wrong, but it was so right. When he held me in his arms, I felt so happy and peaceful. I could smell his perfume and feel the warmth of his arms wrapped around me. My heart was beating faster than I wanted to. Unsure, I leant my head on his shoulder. I saw him grin and even blush a little, holding me closer.

When I broke the hug, I felt the cold and the emptiness where Chad's arms were. I looked up at him.

-Thank you.- I murmured.

He turned his head to look at me. -For what?

-For staying with me. Nothing can go wrong with Chad Dylan Cooper.- I smirked.

-You finally got that!- he joked.

-Shut up! I still hate you, don't forget it.- I laughed, hitting his arm.

-Nah. I don't believe it.- he teased me. -Instead, I think you're getting a crush on me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Okay, so maybe I didn't see him as an enemy anymore, but there was no way I could get a crush on him! -In your dreams! _You_'re getting a crush on me!

-What? No way!- he scoffed. -I'm just helping you, because I don't have anything to do.

I smirked. -No, you're helping me because you care about me.

Chad turned his head to not look at me, but I could see he was blushing.

-Pfft! No! I don't!

-Yes, you do!- I insisted, smiling, trying to make him spit it out.

-Nope! You're seeing things!- he blushed even more, jumping out of the couch. I laughed. I had never seen Chad Dylan Cooper so shy and embarassed.

-So...what do you want to do now? I don't want to be locked here. The sun shines and I'm way too pale.- I smiled. I so needed a tan.

-You finally decided to go out!- he exclaimed.

-Yep.- I confirmed.

-You're not embarassed anymore?

-Not really. I don't have to be afraid.- I gave him a proud smile. Chad smiled as well, patting my shoulder.

-Why don't we take a walk?- he proposed.

-Sure, let me take my purse.

I walked into the room and took it, then ran to the door and left my apartment with Chad, for the first time in two weeks.

_Sonny Munroe's coming back, baby!_

**So, Demi came back, I thought of making Sonny come back too. :D Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Valentine's Day! *.* Here's a new chapter to celebrate this holiday :D**

**Thanks to: It'sLittleMe, YummyTastyJessi, Loony-Loonz and Micetta for reviewing!^^**

**So, ****YummyTastyJessi ****wanted me to use quotation marks instead of dashes...I've been used to dashes since I was six, and now starting using quotation marks just feels hard and wrong...but if dashes really annoy you, I'll try to use quotation marks...make me know!**

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see there were no paparazzi waiting for me to go out. I felt a bit relieved, but still I couldn't help looking around every second.

-Don't worry, Sonny! No one's here!- Chad whispered.

-But they will!

-Seriously, Sonny, you're not that famous!- Was it supposed to make me feel better? Because it wasn't working, even if my life had been a disaster in the past weeks because of all the gossip. -You locked yourself in your house for weeks. Now _breathe_ and don't worry about them!

I breathed, just like he said. -Ok. Got it.

-Fine, now let's go.

-Where?

-Anywhere but here!- he grabbed my wrist and dragged me away.

-Can we stay away from the Starbucks or any other cafeteria, this time? I still have chocolate in my hair.

He laughed, remembering when we got into a public fight at the Starbucks, throwing things at each other.

-I agree. Well, you wanted to get a tan, didn't you?

-Yes.- I confirmed.

-Well then, let's go to the beach, Snowhite!- he joked, pulling me again.

Surprisingly, paparazzi didn't annoy us. Either that, or they were hidden. But anyway, they didn't bother us at all.

It was a very, very hot day in LA, the sun was shining but a soft wind was blowing, making the weather bearable. On the beach there were lots of people enjoying the sunny day, and we tried to find a place where we could be alone.

We had to walk very much, but we finally found a spot on the beach, far away from all the other people. I could smell the sea salt and hear the sound of the waves. I lifted my head up to the sky and closed my eyes, enjoying that place and the sunshine on my face.

-It's amazing.- I whispered, letting the wind blow through my hair.

-I know, right?- my eyes were still closed, but from his voice I could tell Chad was in my same position. -And we have all this place to ourselves.

I smiled, finally lowering my chin and opening my eyes. I touched Chad's shoulder to wake him up and make him move too. As I felt the sand beneath my feet, I took my flip flops off. Chad looked a little skeptical about it, but he eventually did so too.

After a few steps, I started running. I laughed as I looked behind me and saw Chad trying to catch up with me, but tripping everytime. Hey, I hadn't ran in weeks. Running in my house was painful, and even if I was seventeen sometimes I needed to break loose, just like I did in Wisconsin.

I ran, danced and jumped for a good five minutes before I calmed down and stopped acting like a little girl. My breathing was heavy, but I couldn't stop laughing. Chad had stopped following me and sat on a rock after two minutes, letting me give vent to my feelings.

**Chad's POV**

As soon as we arrived to the beach, Sonny started freaking out. She took off her flip flops and started running and dancing like a little girl. That girl is way too perky! At first, I tried to run after her, but then I realized it was no use: she was not gonna stop and I was wheezing. I reached out to a rock and just sat there, watching.

Sonny looked so happy and _bright_. She was shining. I had never seen her like that before. It was like the world revolved around her. While she was dancing, her eyes were sparkling and the wind was caressing her hair, ruffling it.

Had she ever been this beautiful? Or was I seeing things?

It was stupid, but I was completely _hypnotized_! I shook my head, trying to take my eyes off of her. I waited patiently for her to calm down. Finally, she stopped running and started breathing heavily. As in, _very heavily. _Kind of like she had asthma. I knew she was just breathless, but I thought it would be good to check it out.

-Are you okay?

-Yes.- she had regained her breath. She smiled and walked to me, grabbing my wrist and making me stand up. And she started running again. Oh boy, I should really sign her to the New York City Marathon. She'd win.

Luckily, she stopped near the sea. She turned around to face me, silently asking me to join her. She advanced slowly, until her feet got wet. She stood like that for a minute and I approached her, keeping away from the sea. There was no way I could get wet. I had just washed my hair!

-How's the water?

-Cold. But nice!

I smiled, but I didn't dare to get any closer. Since we were on the beach, I figured out something better to do.

-Let's take a walk!- I suggested, pointing to the horizon. She followed my look and nodded. Sonny just loves a romantic sunset.

We walked on the wet shore, sometimes letting the water splash us. The sky was a wonderful mixture of orange and pink, and I was sure Sonny was loving that moment. Suddenly, I saw her look down and laugh.

-What's so funny?

-Nothing. I just...feel happy.- Maybe it was the light, but I was pretty sure she was blushing. That made me feel so good. I couldn't help but constantly think about how cute she was and I've never noticed before. I felt like an idiot for treating her bad for all this time. She didn't deserve it at all.

I looked down at her hand, just 2 inches apart from mine. I started swinging my hand, trying to reach hers, in _total embarassment._ "I can do it. I can do it." I repeated to myself.

In an impulse of bravery, I finally touched her hand and entwined our fingers. It felt _so good. _Sonny frowned and looked down at our hands. I thought she would yell at me, instead she grinned and held my hand even tighter.

I just had to laugh. If I did that one week ago, Sonny would've broke my arm. One week ago, I was celebrating her leaving Condor Studios. Two weeks ago, I was planning to do something to humiliate her.

-Chad?- she whispered. -What are we now?

I gulped. -What do you mean?

She bit her lip and sighed, looking me in the eyes. -Do you still hate me?

How could I hate her after being with her 24/7 for days and days? It was crazy, but I just couldn't. I simply smiled. -Right now, I don't.

Sonny didn't seem satisfied of that answer. -And what happens when my friends forgive me? We'll go back to hating each other all the time? We'll ignore each other? We'll act as...I don't even what we are! Friends? Enemies? Frenemies? Enemies in truce?

-I'd go with enemies in truce.- I laughed.

-Enemies don't hold hands.

-We don't follow the rules.- I smiled.

-So, we'll hate each other again?- she seemed pretty sad.

-Hey, I couldn't live without our daily fights. They're too much fun.

She laughed and nodded in agreement.

I sighed. -You know, Sonny, I'm actually sorry of what I did to you in these months.- I confessed, looking at her in the eyes.

-It's okay, Chad.

-No, it's not! What happened to you is all my fault!

-Remember when I told you things happen for a reason? Maybe fate wanted me to find something out.

-What is it?

She smiled and lifted her hand up to my cheek. -That you can be a very sweet guy, if you want to.

I blushed and scoffed. -Please, Sonny, I'm Hollywood's Bad Boy. I'm not _sweet_!

-I'm pretty sure that's just a façade.

-You don't know anything about me! And I don't think enemies should confess their lives and their sufferings and their stories to each other!

I left her hand, feeling overheated, and walked away from her. Sonny stopped in the middle of the beach, watching me.

-What's up, Chad?- she ran to me, after a moment of hesitation.

I shook my head. We were going too far for two enemies. I didn't want to let her get under my skin. That would mean ruining my bad boy image. I trusted Sonny, but I _never_ let anyone see the real me. It was kind of scary that Sonny figured it out so fast.

-I'm not feeling well.- I lied, bringing a hand to my forehead trying to make it look real.

Luckily, Sonny bought it.

-Oh, I'm so sorry! C'mon, we should better go home!

Instead of running, as I expected her to do, she grabbed my wrist and walked slowly and silently. After a few minutes, we arrived at my house. I took a sigh of relief.

-Here we go, Chad. Drink some water, much water. Go to bed and warm yourself up.- she smiled.

-Yeah, don't worry. I'm just a little tired.

-I'll see you tomorrow. Feel better!- she waved at me, leaving.

As I opened my door, I only had a thought on my mind. I didn't know what was going on with Sonny or what I was actually feeling for her, but I didn't like it at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gosh. I'm so, so, so sorry for this incredibly long wait! I know you guys hate me right now! I'm really sorry! I was so busy I didn't have much time to write or to do other things. I was full of homework and appointments! I had afternoon meetings at school, violin, orchestra and with my friends we were preparing Hairspray's choreographies for a Carnival show! Again, I'm sorry. I wrote a very long chapter to apologize. I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. **

**Thanks to Loony-Loonz, It'sLittleMe, Cena-Centric333, ****xXDemiSellyTayMileyChannyXx and Shanii for reviewing! I love you guys! :D **

I tried to avoid Sonny all the time, in the next days. It was simple after all, because all I had to do was stay home or not leave the studio, since she was locked in her apartment. Sometimes she'd text me to say she was very nervous for Saturday or that she's been reading the magazines and they weren't talking about her. I'd answer with a simple "It's gonna be ok" or "Told you". Other than that, I tried not to see, think or talk about her. I brilliantly succeeded, until Saturday. I had promised her that I would be with her in that interview, and I can't break my promise.

I picked her up at her apartment an hour before the show. She had insisted on going alone and just meet there, but knowing Sonny she'd need someone to calm her down before the interview, so I told her to be ready at 6.

She was wearing a yellow, bright dress and a very light make up. In these past days, Sonny hasn't really shown her sunny personality: she always wore black, with a dark eye shadow and eye liner. She already seemed brighter with her smile and the sparkle in her eyes. Her face was pale, but her cheeks were slightly painted pink, as if she was blushing. She seemed embarassed and nervous, but she was so cute. I wanted to give her a big hug.

-Wow. You look great.

Sonny grinned nervously. -Thank you. I'm so nervous. I spent two hours just to apply my make up and it was like I forgot how to dress up, I couldn't even find a good dress for this interview!

-Relax. Everything's gonna be okay.- I reassured her, smiling affectionately. I held out my hand for her, like asking if she trusted me. She smiled and answered, taking my hand. I had this weird, warm feeling again.

It's incredible how our relationship turned out after this whole mess. After all I've done to her, she trusts me. Either I'm a great convincer or she's a great forgiver. She's so sweet, and kind, and forgiving, and nice, and beautiful, and I treated her bad all this time. I guess she really was who she said she was.

My other hand reached out to her cheeks. They were burning. Sonny closed her eyes and smiled, as I caressed her face.

-Chad- she giggled. -We should go now.

I pulled my hand back, blushing. -Yeah...let's go.

We headed to my car, which was parked right in front of her house. I opened the door for her, that she seemed to appreciate, and then got in.

I turned on the radio, searching through the stations to find a good song. Suddenly, Sonny screamed and sat up.

-That's my favorite song! Pump up the volume!

-Love Story by Taylor Swift?- I raised an eyebrow, as I reached out to do what she asked me. -They still broadcast it?

Sonny smiled and started singing. Wow, she _did_ sing like an angel. Listening to her voice was a pleasure. And while she was singing, my heart was fluttering. I tried to focus on the road and hold back a smile, but that was impossible. Sonny had the most wonderful voice ever and was one of the cutest girls I had ever met. It was impossible not to smile around her. And day by day, she was becoming more and more special to me.

When the song finished, I clapped.

-I'm officially your first fan.- I laughed. Sonny giggled, looking down.

-My offer to write songs together is still valid.- I reminded her.

-When this thing blows over, we will.- she assured.

We stayed silent, with the sound of the radio in the background, until we got to the studio. And Sonny started hyperventilating again.

Ryan "welcomed" us and led us in the backstage. I held Sonny's hand to calm her, since Ryan's presence made her nervous. That man could ruin everyone with everything.

-I'm really happy to have you both on my show.- he said.

-I wanted to leave a message to my fans, and to all the other people.- Sonny tried to smile.

-And you, Chad? How come you've decided to accompany her?- he investigated.

-In case you needed a second opinion, or Sonny needed help.

-So, you two have grown pretty close in the last weeks...- he started, and that didn't look promising.

-Save that for the interview.- I roughly said.

Ryan nodded, a little upset and disappointed. -Well, make yourself comfortable. The show starts in half an hour, so if you need anything, just ask.

As he left the room, Sonny made a face. She did not trust him, and so did I.

Sonny reapplied her make-up and drank a coffee. She brought a cup of coffee for me too.

-So, what's the plan?- she asked me.

-I was thinking about staying background and waiting until the end to come out. Unless you need help or start to stutter or something similar.- I suggested.

-I will faint on that stage if you won't be with me! You know better than me how to behave in a talk show!

-Sonny, relax, ok? This is your moment, not mine. I'll be here to help you. You have nothing to worry about.

Sonny took deep breaths and nodded continuously. -Yeah...yeah, y-you're right.

-Good, now smile.

Sonny grinned shyly, almost not showing her teeth.

-Wider.

Sonny tried to smile, but you could tell she was faking. She didn't have the sparkle in her eyes or the dimples on her cheeks.

-Wider.

-It's already annoying.- she told me, with her thirty-two teeth showing.

I chuckled and took a sip of my coffee. When I looked up at Sonny again, she burst out laughing. That was indeed the smile I wanted, but I was a little confused.

-Chad, you have a little coffee on your face...- she managed to say between the laughs. I gulped and took a napkin from the table. Sonny grabbed it first.

-Here, let me.- she smiled and cleaned my mouth.

-Thank you.- I muttered. I couldn't help but notice how close she was. We've never been so close. Our eyes locked and I felt a nervousness inside I couldn't explain.

-Why are you looking at me like that?- she whispered.

-I don't know.- I murmured. **(Sorry, I love that scene in Camp Rock. I had to put that line!) **There was something in her eyes that was different. Something in the air was different.

-You're beautiful.

Why the heck did I say that? I didn't mean to! It just slipped out of my mouth! I guess I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't think about what I was saying!

Sonny looked a little shocked, but mostly happy. She bit her lip, looked down and blushed. I gently held her chin and turned her head to make her look at me again. My hand moved to her cheek, as an overwhelming feeling forced me to lean in.

I saw Sonny close her eyes. I knew what was coming and I couldn't help it. Her face got closer and closer until I could feel her breathing on my face and I could smell her perfume. Her _sweet, addictive _perfume.

I could feel her becoming tenser as I caressed her cheek and wrapped a lock of her hair around my finger. I was in for a big trouble.

She started to lean in too. I could almost taste her lips. I had just brushed her upper lip, when someone screamed.

-ON AIR IN ONE MINUTE!

We abruptly pulled away, red as tomatoes, and jumped out of the couch, too embarrassed to look at each other. Sonny fixed her hair with her fingers, I fixed my jacket and we ran behind the curtain that was supposed to open as Ryan would announce us.

-On air in five...four...three...two...one...

A jingle started playing (Tween Weekly TV's jingle) and the audience clapped. Ryan Loughlin walked on stage and waved at everyone, before stopping at the center of the stage.

-Good night everybody, and welcome to Tween Weekly TV! Today, we have two special guests. Let's say they're Hollywood's most discussed stars right now and the hottest topic on magazines. And they're here to clear all your doubts, and to make a special announcement. Now give it up for Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!- he gestured towards our curtain.

I grabbed Sonny's wrist (if I didn't, she would've never moved) and opened the curtain. The audience screamed, clapped even more and stood up. Sonny gave them a shy, insecure smile.

We looked around, waved at the audience and then sat down. Ryan took a seat too, smirking.

-So, Sonny...- Sonny looked at him, her fake smile dropping. -How are you?

Sonny cleared her throat. -Uhm...I'm fine, thank you...I'm a little nervous.- the audience cheered, showing her they supported her. I smiled.

-What's up, Sonny? We haven't heard much of you in these past days.

-I was home. I had to catch up with some things.

-Really? Like what?

-Nothing...I just wanted to relax and stay home for a while...I was actually a bit tired. Now I'm okay.- she assured.

-Sonny, is it true that your castmates kicked you out of So Random?

She stiffened and looked down. I was so going to kill that man. He had put her in a tight corner. She was going to cry, or run off, or mess up. I wanted to punch him. I couldn't let that happen to Sonny. I decided to answer.

-Yes, they did. But everything's okay now. They had some divergences. She's going on.

-Yeah, I got over it. I feel much better now.- she looked at me, in a silent thanks. Ryan caught it.

-So, is it real that you went through a rough time? Who helped you through it?

Sonny smiled shyly, but sincerely. -The first days, I didn't even want to get out of my house. I was really sad, but I couldn't have made it without Chad.- I blushed and smiled. -One day, I found him at my door, and we became good friends. In these days, he helped me and made me smile again.- Wow. I thought Sonny would be ashamed of talking about me. After all, that's what got her in trouble. But she seemed completely comfortable with it.

-You know, this is a little weird, because some weeks ago Chad told me you hate each other.

-We do!- we both screamed. Because there was nothing more than hate. Right?

-We think of it as a truce.- I clarified, blushing. Why was I still blushing? -Sonny's really an amazing girl, a very good friend. She has lots of hidden talents and is full of surprises, she can always make me smile and she's absolutely adorable.

Sonny let out a giggle and grinned, a little embarrassed. The audience went "Awww!".

-That's not something a guy would say about a girl he hates. Is there something going on?- Ryan insinuated.

-No!- we screamed together again.

-Really? Sonny, we spotted you around a lot. You have some feelings for him, am I right Chad?- he winked at me. As if I was still playing his stinky game.

-Actually, Ryan, we're not dating and I don't like him. They're all rumors. - she said with a proud smile. -Chad exaggerated everything. I like him, as in...like him, not as in "I want to date him"!

I nodded. Sonny was perfectly getting by. Ryan seemed confused and let down.

-Chad, is it true?

-Yes, Ryan. This is all my fault, and I'm really sorry. I was really mad at Sonny and I wanted a little revenge, so I spiced it up. If I knew Sonny like I know her now, I would've never done it. She doesn't deserve it.- I confessed. I felt so much better now that I had said it.

Ryan's eyes widened. He probably felt disappointed because now he didn't have a scoop anymore.

-So, there's absolutely nothing going on.

-For the last time, yes!- Sonny laughed. -We're just friends. ...Just enemies. Just...frenemies in truce?

Ryan sighed and massaged his neck. -Well, that's good! We'll be back after this commercial break. Stay tuned on Tween Weekly TV for more!

The audience clapped. Sonny and I stood up, smiling brightly, and hugged. We knew we were in front of the cameras (which were supposed to be off, but we couldn't surely say that) and hundreds of people, but we couldn't care less.

-You were great! Ryan's face was priceless!

-I feel so much better now! Thank you so much!- she smiled.

I laughed. She cuddled in my chest and I put my head over hers, caressing her hair.

-You're welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

**As I promised, I finished the chapter as soon as I could. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but then I decided to add some things, so I will put the rest in the next chapter, even if it will probably be quite short. **

**Thanks to It'sLittleMe****, Micetta, Nangelgirl923, Cena-Centric333, DannySamLover20 and Shanii for reviewing! :D **

**Sonny's POV**

-Are you ready?- Chad asked me, his hands already on the handle.

I nodded, feeling courage flooding in my veins. -Yes, I am.

I took a deep breath as Chad opened the studio door. He came in first, then opened the door to let me enter too.

I felt more confident, since I had said the truth, and I was ready to face my friends. I wasn't quite as nervous as I was a week ago. I followed him, silently, as I were seeing the studio for the first time. Actually, I felt a little out of place, but it was a good feeling, like the first time you're in a new school or when you come back home after a long time. Some people of the crew quickly glanced at me, but that didn't bother me.

It was like my first day at So Random all over again.

Chad got to Studio 2, and stopped.

-Do you want me to come with you?- he seemed a little worried.

-Don't worry, Chad. I can do it. Just go rehearse.- I smiled, reassuring him.

He smiled back and, as he walked past his banned wall, he waved at me. I turned my head to the near So Random stage, fearing it a little and feeling more vulnerable now that I was alone.

I couldn't move for a few seconds, but then I regained strength in my legs and headed to Studio 3. I didn't know exactly where to go. My friends were probably in the prop house, but what was I going to do?

I was walking in the hallway, as I collided with a familiar blonde, who turned to shout at me.

-Watch where you're...Oh my Gosh, Sonny!- her angry face became a huge smile when she recognized me.

-Tawni!- I beamed, throwing myself at her to hug her tight.

-I've missed you so much!- she confessed.

-Aww, I've missed you too! I've missed all of you guys! How are you doing?

Tawni frowned and opened her dressing room door. -Not very well. It's hard without you! It's like all your fans stopped watching our show to get revenge on us! And now nobody can't tell me how pretty I am!

I laughed, sitting on her armchair. -How are Nico, Grady and Zora?

She sat next to me. -They miss you. Even if they don't want to admit it.- she smiled sweetly.

-Are they still angry at me? Did they watch the interview yesterday?

-We were all in the prop house, watching it. I had no doubts you were innocent, but the others didn't look too guilty, or shocked, or forgiving. Actually, they looked pretty angry.

I sighed. What was their problem this time? They didn't believe me? I had done all this for nothing?

-They still don't want me to come back? They still hate me?- I said, upset.

-Actually, I don't know. They tried to avoid the topic all the day. Why don't you go talk with them?

-Oh, so I can embarrass myself again? No, thanks.- my confidence was completely fading away.

-Sonny, if _I _believed you, they will too. Just choose the right words, explain everything, and solve this problem. Find what's wrong. Maybe yesterday they were just tired, since we had extra rehearsals.

I took a deep breath and nodded. -I hope so, Tawni.

-They're in the prop house now.

-I'll talk with them later. Now I wanna talk with you!- I smiled. We had so much to tell each other. -Tell me what happened to you in these weeks!

Tawni smirked. -As much as I'd want to talk about me, we gotta talk about you.

-About me? Why?- Tawni never missed a chance to talk about herself.

-Tell me what happened with Chad!- she wasn't mad, she sounded even excited.

-With Chad?- I gulped.

-Yes! We all know there's something going on!

-What? No!- my voice raised an octave. -There's absolutely nothing going on!

-Really, Sonny? Really? You seem a liiiittle too much close to be just friends.

-Ok, look! I don't know why, but he was actually nice to me. He can be the sweetest guy in the world, and he helped me to get over my crisis. But I would never, never, have feelings for him.

-Sonny, if you did I wouldn't judge you. I can see it. The whole world can see it! You two are the only ones who _don't want to see it! _

-Who are you, Selena Gomez?- I retorted.

-No, I'm your best friend. Now, tell me how do you feel when you're around Chad.

I looked up, thinking about it and smiling a little. -I feel...protected. Appreciated. Nervous. And it's like we have a sort of connection. It's like our hearts beat in sync. I...don't know how to explain.

Tawni nodded, understanding. -You like him.- she repeated. I pretended not to have heard her comment.

I reviewed all the moments Chad and I shared. When we hated each other. When he tricked me. When we had the food fight. When he embarrassed me in front of the world. When he apologized. When we started spending more time together, and I liked it. When he was always there for me, comforting me. When I only needed him to feel happy and safe. When he made me smile and made me find my courage and confidence. When we almost kissed and I was looking forward to it.

Then I remembered what Tawni told me when my friends kicked me out of So Random.

_"Don't you even notice? Everytime Chad walks in a room, you stop and follow him with your eyes and you look at him all the time. Sometimes you're in a daze and daydream! You always talk about him, even if he doesn't have anything to do with the conversation! You talk to him everyday, and if you two don't meet you rush at the Mackenzie Falls set for any reason! You seem to be happy when you're with him, and it looks like you really enjoy his company, even if you wouldn't admit and you always claim you hate him. But I can see it. You're always, always looking for Chad, or a pretext to talk to him."_

Oh my Gosh.

-Oh my Gosh!- I jumped up. -I _do _like him!

Just admitting it made me feel weak and breathless. I felt like butterflies in my stomach and a sudden nervousness/embarrass took over me.

Tawni smiled, pleased to be right once again. -I told you so, sweetie. Don't you feel better now that you admitted it?

-No! I feel completely freaked out!

-Relax! I'm gonna give you some love advices.

-Love advices?- just the word terrified me.

-As in, how to make Chad Dylan Cooper confess he likes you too.

I rolled my eyes, sadly. -He doesn't like me. Sure, he supported me a lot, but...

-See? Chad would never do that! He doesn't care about anyone, and yet he helped you through this hard time! He was always with you, comforting you!- she insisted.

-Because he felt bad! And even if he does like me back, I'm trying to make up with you guys! Nico, Grady and Zora would never forgive me if they found out about this and a secret relationship is the last thing I need right now!

-Then you should act a little better. Don't pretend to hate him, because everyone can see through it, and don't act like he's a big friend of yours because this keeps everyone hoping.- she suggested.

How was that possible? -You mean, I should just ignore him?

-Exactly. If you act like he doesn't exist and stay away from him, you'll be okay. After all, you said you don't want to date him so it won't be a big deal.- from her voice and expression, I could say she wanted to convince me to step forward.

-No!- I screamed a little too much loud. Tawni smirked and I blushed furiously. -I mean...I can't ignore him! I need him.- I whispered the last part. Tawni looked shocked.

-Wow, you really like him, don't you?

I bit my lip and shrugged, wanting to hide in a closet for the rest of my life. -Is it so bad?

-Not for me. I knew it all along!- she clapped.

-Tawni, let's talk about it later, ok? Now I just want to see the others and hope they can forgive me and take me back in the show.

Tawni smiled, standing up and reaching a hand out to make me stand up too. We walked to the door, but when she touched the doorknob, I stopped.

-Tawni, please, don't tell anyone about this.- I begged.

She winked at me. -Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait! I would've posted it earlier, but I was reading an amazing three parts FF and it took away most of my time. Anyway, this time the chapter is longer and I hope you like it. Oh, and when you get to the end, don't kill me...this story was getting boring and it needed a twist! :D**

**Thanks to DannySamLover20, It'sLittleMe, Cena-Centric333, Micetta, ****xXDemiSellyTayMileyChannyXx and Loony-Loonz for reviewing! :) **

-Guess who came to visit us?- Tawni presented me with a gesture, as we entered the prop house. My friends, who were all sitting on the couch writing something (probably sketches ideas) on a paper, looked up at me. By their looks, I guessed I wasn't really welcome on the set.

-Hi.- they all muttered, annoyed. Tawni and I looked nervously at each other, predicting nothing good. Tawni faked a smile.

-Hey, look, it's our friend Sonny!

No one bothered to raise their heads and just groaned. I sighed, but Tawni patted my shoulder, telling me everything was gonna be okay.

-I'm pretty sure Sonny has a lot of things to tell us, and we have a lot to tell her too!- Tawni said with too much excitement, facing the others.

Someone finally moved. Zora grunted and jumped to her feet, pointing an accusing finger to me.

-Sorry, Tawni, no traitors allowed.

I looked down, wanting to disappear. I moved my feet back and forth, not knowing whether to go or try again. Luckily, Tawni had more determination than me.

-Ok, everyone! Sonny's here to apologize! She didn't do anything wrong! Just give her a chance!

My castmates looked at each other and then to the two of us hundred times, always sighing or gagging when they came to me, before Nico took a step forward.

-Fine.- he consented. -You have five minutes.

I beamed. It was a very little time, but I had the slightest chance they'd forgive me. I moved forward to sit on the couch next to me, but the glare they gave me was pretty clear. So I just stood there as I took a deep breath and all my courage.

-Guys, you watched my interview yesterday. And as I told you when the rumor started spreading, I'm _not_ in love with Chad Dylan Cooper and I never will! I'd never lie to you about that! You're my friends, and you should know me well enough to know I'd never betray you like that! Even Chad admitted he made everything up! What else do you want me to do to prove it?

All I got were blank looks and no responses. It's like they weren't even listening to me.

-Seriously, what's your problem?- I snapped.

-Sonny,- Zora started calmly, or at least trying to be calm. -We have no doubts you'd never betray or lie to us. But there are some things you can't control. We told you before. Our problem wasn't the rumor about you being in love with Chad. Our problem was the truth behind it. It was never about the rumor.

They all nodded in agreement. My eyes widened in shock.

-Then why are you still mad at me?

Grady shrugged. -Because we all know it was true. We saw how you smiled and talked to each other last night. You seemed really in sync and it's clearly you're not enemies anymore.

-What do you mean? I can't be even friends with him?- I put my hands on my hips, angrily.

-It means familiarizing with the enemy, so yes.- Nico stepped in.

My jaw dropped. They weren't serious, were they?

-Are you saying, I won't be on So Random until I treat Chad like an enemy again?

-Nope. Just until you don't show affection towards him anymore.

Ok, now I was just speechless. I turned to face Tawni, who was shrugging nervously. I sighed.

-What did he do to you? He's a person like everybody else and if he wants, he can be a great guy!- I surprisingly raised my voice. Three jaws dropped and six eyes shot a dead glare at me.

-What did he do to us? What did he do to _you_! You know what a jerk he is! And after he almost ruined your career, you consider him as your friend?- Zora raised her voice as well.

-Yes! Because he was nice to me! He was nicer than _you all _were!

I knew the situation was starting to get out of control when Zora jumped forward to attack me and Nico and Grady had to hold her back, still glaring at me.

-Sonny!- Tawni whispered, hissing at me, in a way that said "If you're trying to get your friends back, you're doing it all wrong!".

I sighed. Again.

-Sonny, we're not forcing you to do anything. Just know by hanging out with Chad, you're breaking our first rule, so you're not welcome here. The choice is yours. Either you stop seeing Chad, or you'll never come back to So Random.- Grady stated, trying to sound as calm as possible.

-Wait, are you giving me an ultimatum?- I asked in disbelief.

-Think of it as you want.- Zora cut short, moving her hand in a "I don't care" way.

Tawni whistled lowly, just for me to hear. As our gazes connected, I was sure she was thinking the same as me.

This wasn't going to end well.

**Chad's POV**

Through rehearsals, all I could think about was Sonny and whether or not her friends had forgiven her. She was so nervous before going to the So Random stage that I wished I could skip rehearsals to be there.

Sonny, however, had reassured me everything was going to be fine. I mean, she's pretty strong, brave and convincing. I'm sure she can handle them.

The more I think about her, the more I can't deny my feelings for her. How could I let that happen? How could I like a girl I used to hate, especially if she's a Random? It's like she took my soul and renewed it. And now I knew I liked her so much I was scared of it. Not only I was scared of her turning me down, since every girl I'd dated jumped on me as I asked them out; I was scared to feel something that would overtake me. She's been able to change me even when we hated each other, even if in the slightest bit.

You see, before Sonny came to Hollywood, what I did everyday was either annoy the Randoms, film my drama or show myself around. I didn't really care about the Randoms, but just so they could see I was ten times better than them and their show got nothing on mine, I'd pull some pranks on them or joke about some things I knew would bug them. So, I was just an overdramatic, vain jerk who liked to annoy people.

Then she arrived. I remember what I first thought of her: that she was ridiculous. She was childish, naive and embarrassing. In short, all I couldn't stand in a girl. She was way too kind and that sickened me. How she tried to bring our two shows closer, how she always smiled and was happy like everything in her life was perfectly fine. My life was perfect too, but I didn't happy dance everyday! So, I kind of promised myself I'd stay away from her.

For the first days, it worked. But because of our contrasting attitudes and opinions, we always picked up a fight. For some reason, fighting with her made me feel better, as if it helped me staying away from her. But deep down, I knew it was only bringing me closer to her. I had a lot of fun pushing her buttons, because I thought I'd always end up winning and Sonny was not different from the other girls. Turns out, she actually was. She was the only girl who could fight with me and win, always leaving me speechless and then leaving with a triumphant smile on her face. Not to mention she was the only one who knew me. Not like my fans did, not like the Randoms did.

Whenever I'd see her smile disappear, I'd know something was wrong. The smile on her face was a natural thing to me and seeing her sad was like a broken balance. And when the natural balance was broken, I'd feel the need to bring everything back to where it was. So, sometimes I'd help her or just worry for her, and she was the only one to know Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't only a jerk on magazines covers, but a real person with real feelings which showed up every once in a while.

Her being different was probably what kept me wanting to know her better. All the girls would attack me when I was near. Sonny wouldn't. On the contrary, she was the one who pushed me away. And that, in some strange way, led me to always wanting to be with her. I knew I was breaking my own rule, and that made everything even more appealing. Basically, the more she pushed me away, the more I wanted to be with her, and the more I got to know her better, the more my feelings for her would grow. I just didn't know it yet, and I tried covering up my acts pretending to hate her.

I found out I didn't actually hate her just some days ago. I did everything just to protect me. I knew if I didn't stop, something bad would happen, but I _couldn't _stop, even if I tried. It was so frustrating that the only way I could take it out was fighting with her and messing with her.

Sonny had completely changed me inside. I didn't want to admit it a first, so to prevent my heart from feeling something for her, I tried filling it with hate. But the strong need to see her was always there, and when I'd see her, I'd feel the overwhelming desire that was gradually taking over my heart.

I hated it. But I couldn't do without it.

Only when we started talking without shouting, so letting my heart open, all the hate had disappeared, finally letting me see the truth. I was more scared than ever, because I was vulnerable and exposed. I couldn't use an excuse and I had to face the fact that I liked Sonny.

After I hung my Mackenzie uniform in my closet, someone knocked on my dressing room's door.

-Chad! It's me!- Sonny's voice was fast and nervous. Did something go wrong?

I rushed to the door to open it. I found her biting her lip and walking back and forth on the entrance. Yep, she was nervous. I smiled as sweet as I could to her, trying to reassure her.

-Hey, Sonny! Come in!- I gestured towards my dressing room. She nodded and, as she got over the doorstep, she stopped abruptly and almost fell back at the sight in front of her.

-Whoa!- her eyes widened. -Your dressing room is huge! It's like twice bigger than ours!

I smirked proudly, looking around. -Yeah, I know. Part of acting on Mackenzie Falls.

Sonny shook her head, changing the topic. -Anyway. I...talked to my cast.- her eyes darkened. I waited for her to go on, leading her to the couch.

-And they said- wow, this couch is so soft and comfortable!- Sonny laughed. I started to think she was doing it on purpose, to avoid the topic.

-Sonny! Focus! What did they tell you? Did they forgive you?

Her fake excited smile fell, as she slowly shook her head. -They didn't. They're even madder.

-Oh.- I just mumbled, looking down. I couldn't even explain how much I hated the Randoms for not forgiving Sonny. It was their fault if she was so sad, and I hated seeing her sad. What was their problem now? Wasn't revealing I made everything up enough?

-But Tawni has forgiven me. She was very happy to see me. We hugged and talked a lot about what happened. She's on my side.- she explained, with a hint of a smile.

I remembered how, in the first days Sonny was hiding in her house, the only Random who was calling her was Tawni. No matter how much she'd deny it, Sonny was her best friend and she cared a lot about her.

-Why were they still mad at you?

-Because they think there's something going on between us.- I saw her blush.

I scoffed. -What? Two enemies can't even be in truce without people thinking they're dating?

-I know, right?- she giggled, like she does when she's nervous or embarrassed. -Well, actually they said I could return on So Random only if...- she stopped.

-Only if?

-Only if I stopped seeing you.

I felt a lump in my throat. Great. So the Randoms were not only talentless, childish, stupid actors, but they were blackmailer too! I couldn't believe they were doing this to Sonny. Sonny was between two fires and I was sure she would've chosen So Random and her friends instead of me. And when she'd return to her show, her so called friends would do anything to keep her away from me. That was so unfair. _I _was the one who helped her when _they _let her down. If they thought I'd hurt her, they were completely wrong. How could they think they could control Sonny's life? They weren't her parents or something like that!

-So...what are you going to do?- I whispered.

She sighed, looking up. -Chad...it's my show...and they're my friends...

-They're not your friends if they don't let you live your life. They're just using you.

-Don't talk about my friends like that.- she protested, standing up.

I shook my head. -Open your eyes, Sonny! Do you want them to control your life? It's their fault if you went through this. And were they at your side, comforting you?

-Well, what do you expect me to do? Leave So Random?- I could see a fight coming on by the way her eyes sparkled. That spark of pride I loved was there again.

-Do you really want to come back with them after what they did to you and when they're blackmailing you?

-They're not blackmailing me! We have rules, and rule number 1 is "Don't familiarize with the enemy"! I'd be a traitor if...

-If you stayed my friend?- I finished the sentence for her, roughly.

-I can't do anything about it, Chad. I'm sorry.- she looked away.

I felt something come up to my eyes. It was blurring my view. Were they tears? I tried pushing them back and tightened my fist.

-Don't worry. Go to your friends.- I replied harshly.

Sonny sighed. -Chad...

-Go.- I walked to her and pushed her forward, leading her to the door. It was more forceful than I wanted, but I was angry. And sad. And upset.

Sonny tried talking to me once more, turning her head, but as I saw her mouth open I slammed the door close in her face. When I heard footsteps, meaning she walked away, I punched the door, getting rid of all the anger.

That's what happens when you familiarize with the enemy. I knew better than to get involved with a Random.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to DannySamLover20, It'sLittleMe, nangelgirl923, RomanticDudette, x0xalexis8 e Shanii for reviewing! Sorry if this chapter stinks, I have a serious writer's block. :( **

In the next days, Sonny and I slowly went back to our love/hate relationship. That's right, everything got back to normal. But I wasn't happy about it.

The first days, we'd just ignore each other. When we'd casually meet in the hallway or in the cafeteria, we'd glare at each other or change our way. Or when we'd bump into each other, we'd just say "Watch it!" and leave as fast as possible.

Then we started fighting. We'd always come up with an excuse to fight with each other or stage a fight in front of everyone. Honestly, I didn't even know why I was doing it.

I had nothing against Sonny. I knew how sweet and kind she was. There was no way I could hate her again. I was just embittered about her choosing the Randoms over me, but it wasn't her fault after all.

I realized the reason my heart was filling with hate towards her was the same as before. It was its way to protect me from getting hurt. That's how it reacted when I felt something dangerous, making me think I hated her so I'd avoid her. Too bad the tiniest bit of my heart kept pushing me the other way.

I couldn't take it anymore. Even if my brain forced my heart to hate her, there was still that spot who wouldn't give up and, no matter how hard I'd try to make myself puke when I'd see her, was still filled with love.

I wasn't sure if was I felt for Sonny was really love, but it surely was something I had never felt before. It felt good, and yet horrible. I couldn't go one night without dreaming her or thinking about her before I fell asleep and I was never hungry, and that wasn't normal. Usually I'd eat lobsters and steaks, but now even if Brenda offered them to me, I'd let my cast share my food.

Well, Sonny was my problem. What I felt for her was nearly unbearable. I'd give up in a matter of days. It hurt me too much seeing her laughing everyday at lunch with her friends, acting like I didn't exist. I'd stare at her when she wasn't looking; she was beautiful.

Her black hair cascaded down her shoulders, always shiny, bouncy and sometimes messy, but still perfect. Her eyes were like pools of chocolate and honey. Big, sickeningly sweet pools of chocolate and honey. I'd always thought she'd get lost in my eyes, but I was actually who'd get lost in her brown eyes everytime I'd look at her. If I could (and if it weren't quite creepy), I'd stare in her eyes forever. And her lips...they always had a fresh coat of strawberry lipgloss. I bet they'd taste so good. If I could only taste them. It was hard to hold myself from rushing at her side, pinning her against the nearest wall and kiss her until we'd both die because of a lack of breath. In front of _everyone_, including her castmates, so I could see them fuming and stumping and screaming at me to get off of her and I wouldn't care at all.

What should I do? Should I apologize? Should I talk to the Randoms? Should I forget her? Could someone help me, maybe? Someone that wasn't a reporter, a Channy fan or one of my castmates? Who could know Sonny better than anyone? Except for her mom. It'd be awkward. And her castmates would kick me out (literally) as soon as I'd mention Sonny. ...But I remembered my conversation with Sonny just before we'd get back to hating each other.

_"Tawni has forgiven me."_ she had told me. _"She was very happy to see me. We hugged and talked a lot about what happened. She's on my side."_

If "being on her side" meant she missed Sonny so much that she didn't care she hung out with me for a while and would still kill her if she did again, I was doomed. But if "being on her side" meant she wouldn't kill me and had no problems with me hanging out with Sonny, she was my last chance.

**Sonny's POV**

-Stop crying.- Tawni demanded, trying to sound angry and annoyed, but her voice was still too soft. She caressed my hair and brushed some of my tears, smiling sadly.

-I can't!- I blew my nose in one of her pink tissues as tears kept rolling down my cheeks. I was trying to stop them, like Tawni had asked, but they didn't follow my orders. -I feel horrible! He did so much for me, and I ditched him as soon as I could get my job back! How unfair is that?

-They put you in a tight corner, Sonny. There was nothing you could do. -Tawni tried to comfort me, unsuccessfully.

-Yes, there was! I could've chose him! Even when you kicked me out, I was happy...because I had him. I thought I could be even happier just being on So Random again, but I was wrong! Now I feel worse than ever because he's not with me!- I sobbed. I couldn't believe I was turning into a sap! I was becoming one of those girls who spent their life crying over a break up!

-Look, there's still time to fix it.- Tawni smiled.

-How? Chad hates me and they'd kill me!

-He doesn't hate you, Sonny!- she shook her head. -He feels the same way about you. That's why he acts so weird. I'm sure he's just mad at you for not choosing him, but if you talk to him you can work it out.

-And what should I say?

-Ok, here's what you're going to do. You apologize, he apologizes, you two confess your undeniable love for each other, you kiss, marry, have two kids and live happily ever after.

-Wait, what?- the last words caught me.

Tawni laughed. -I meant, go to him, apologize, and see how it turns out. If you're lucky, you'll be friends again. If you're _really lucky, _you will kiss and start dating.

-I think I'll go with lucky.- I quickly responded, hiding my blush. -But there's no way I can be that brave! Even if everything went well, Nico, Grady and Zora would hate me again!

Tawni sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. -Sometimes, you have to take risks for love. Didn't you say you felt better when you were without us but you had him?

-Yes.- I whispered.

-Then stand up and go get him!- she pulled my arm, trying to make me stand up from the orange couch.

-I don't know, Tawni. What if I make things worse?

Tawni rolled her eyes. -Look, if you don't go talk to him right now, I will.- she stared in my eyes, daring me.

I shook my head, wiping some tears. -Tawni, please, don't. I need some time and I need to fix this by myself. It's my fault after all. I don't want you to get involved with it. I don't feel like it's the right time to talk to him. Please, don't tell him anything.

Tawni looked really firm. I hoped my face was as pleading and sad as possible, so I could convince her. Maybe it was because my eyes were still red and my face was still covered in tears, but after some seconds her face softened up.

-Okay, fine. I'll let you fix this by yourself. But now, stop crying.

I tried to smile and hugged her tightly. -Thank you, Tawni! You're the best friend ever!

I knew she wasn't a hugger, in fact she pulled away after a second with an annoyed face. -Yeah, I know.

She got on her feet cautiously, as if looking for something in front of her.

-Look, I'm going to get some frozen yogurt. Do you want something?

-No, thanks. I'm not hungry.- I replied.

She slowly started heading to the door, nodding. Actually, her pace was so slow I could say she was sneaking out, if I didn't know she was going to the cafeteria.

When I saw her disappear and heard her running as soon as she got out of the room, I realized she wasn't going to the cafeteria.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, so, I know. I'm a horrible person. I haven't updated in four months. FOUR MONTHS. I wanted to continue this story, I had a lot more chapters planned, but since I didn't have much time and interest in it anymore, I decided to just finish it. So I know this last chapter is gonna suck, but I hope it's enough to make everybody happy. Sorry for everything. Enjoy :) **

**Chad's POV**

I was running from my dressing room. She was running from hers. We were gonna collide. Our feet were going too fast to stop them. Just an inch before we'd bump into each other, we managed to stop abruptly.

-You! I need to talk to you!- we both screamed at the same time, panting.

-You go first.- I granted her. Tawni smiled and flipped her hair, as though I was giving her a special honor. She regained her seriousness in a second and glared at me.

-Ok, I told Sonny I was going to get some frozen yogurt, so let's make it quick.- she ordered. Sonny? Perfect. We were probably talking about the same thing.

-What's your problem?- she snapped.

-My problem? About what?- I mocked.

-About cheese. Someone told me you can't digest it. No, you idiot, I'm talking about Sonny!- she shouted.

-Shhh!- I shut her up, looking around to check if there was someone around that could've heard her. -Don't talk so loud!

Tawni rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist.

-She likes you, you like her. What's the problem?

I laughed like I had heard the funniest joke. -Wow, I was wrong about you, Tawni. You really are a good comedian.- Tawni glared at me, but that didn't stop my forced laugh. -She doesn't like me!

-Yes, she does!- she insisted, nodding. -We were just talking about it five minutes ago! She begged me not to tell you anything, so if she asks, don't tell her!

-What?- I was seriously confused.

-She was torn about whether she should stay with you or on So Random. When she had to choose us, she was devastated and she still is! She misses you and I don't want to see her sad. You have to do something.

-Wait, that doesn't mean she likes me!- I was still stuck on her first three words, but for Tawni they weren't the most important ones. Actually, she said them like they were natural and expected, but I wanted to know more about it.

Tawni groaned, impatient to go on with the conversation, and grabbed my shoulders. -She TOLD me! I was all "Sonny, I know you like Chad", and she was all "Oh, no, I don't" and I asked "Then how do you feel about him?" and she started babbling some stupid cliché sentences, such as "I feel protected, our heart beat in synch" and I insisted "You like him" and she said "Oh my Gosh, it's true!"- she talked so fast, because she wanted to get it over with, that I wasn't sure I understood every word. Maybe I had even lost something. But, anyway, the point was that Sonny liked me back. I didn't know if I could trust Tawni, but after what she had said, I was willing to give her all my attention.

-Go on.

-Go make up with her, kiss her and let's get it over with.- she demanded.

I laughed again, a little lower than the first time. -You're kidding, right?

-Don't fake with me. I know you miss her too.- I wasn't able to think about a good retort, so I just shut up and looked down, embarassed. Tawni took it like a victory.

-Good. Now, what's stopping you?- she asked.

I sighed. -Sonny doesn't want to talk with me. You'd kill me and kick Sonny out of the show like you already did and I don't want to see her hurt.

-Well, I wouldn't kill you. I'd actually like you two together.- she admitted.

-Why? I thought you hated me!

-I do. But as long as Sonny's happy I am too, and I know you won't hurt her.

-Why?

-Because I know you really like her. And that's why you should make a move. Sonny's not angry. She's waiting for you to apologize.

I scoffed. -Who do I have to apologize? Why can't she apologize?

-Because she's stubborn, and proud, and she's a lady! You're the man! I tried convincing her, but since she won't listen, I have to count on you!

-I don't know.- I shook my head. -How would we keep it a secret from you? You can't hide anything in LA.

-Then they'll just learn to accept it.

-Yeah, and maybe fire Sonny again. Sorry, but I don't wanna be involved.

I started to walk away as Tawni sighed.

-Wait, Chad!- she called me and I was forced to stop. She took a step closer to me. -If you don't make a move now, Sonny will never be your girlfriend. She'll hate you again and you'll go back to be enemies. Is that really how you want things to go?

I stayed silent and looked down. Not knowing how to answer, I walked away for real.

-Good! If you won't, I will!- she screamed after me. I pretended not to hear.

I couldn't expect she was really going to do it.

.:::::…:::::.

-TAWNI! OPEN THE DOOR!- Sonny had been banging her fists against her dressing room door for an hour. I swear I had never seen her so mad. No matter how loud she screamed, that girl would never lose her voice! And even if I told her to give up, because Tawni would never unlock us until her plan worked, she'd still stand up and shout at the door.

-Sonny, she's not gonna open!- I insisted.

-Oh, no, she IS!- her face was completely red in anger. She kept banging her fists until she heard someone in the hallway screaming "Hey! Will you shut up?".

-Ok, calm down! You're disturbing everyone! If you don't stay quiet mr. Condor will fire you!- I touched her shoulder, speaking in the sweetest and calmest tone I could.

Sonny sighed and slammed her head against the door.

-I can't believe she actually locked us in my dressing room! I don't wanna be here!

-Yeah, me neither! I have a show to rehearse! I'm sure my friends noticed my absence and now they're trying to find me!

-Did you call them on your phone?

-It's in my dressing room!- I sighed.

-And Tawni confiscated mine! Gosh, I swear I'm gonna scratch her eyes out as long as she unlock us! What the heck is her problem?- she got back to banging her fists and shouting. I grabbed her wrists to take her away from the door.

-Look, since we're here, maybe we could talk.

-We have nothing to talk about. Except that I hate my best friend!

-She was trying to help us. Uh, she came to me and…asked me to talk to you, I said no and she told me she was gonna do it. I didn't know she actually meant it!

Sonny widened her eyes. –She wanted you to talk to me? About what?

-About us.- I looked down. –She wanted me to ask you out and blah blah blah.

-What?- she growled. –What did she say exactly?

-She said, "I know you like Sonny, Sonny likes you too, ask her out, kiss her, she's sad, forgive her…"

Sonny let out a scream. I suddenly looked at her to check if she was hurt. She sounded like she had a terrible headache.

-I can't believe she actually said that! That's so not true!- she grabbed a pillow and threw it on the couch.

I was a little sad that she didn't want to admit she liked me. I know she did, and Tawni wouldn't lie like that. She'd have no reason.

-Is it, Sonny? Is it really?

-Don't start with me.- she ordered. I saw her moving across the room to push the couch towards the door.

-Uh, what are you doing?- I asked.

-Breaking down the door.

-I don't think it's a good idea.- I immediately stopped her, putting my hands over hers. She tried to shake them off, but I stayed firm. –Sonny, look at me.

She sighed as she did so.

-I like you. And I know you like me too, so don't try to deny it.

Sonny chuckled nervously. –You seriously believe Tawni?- she asked with an high pitched voice. It was so weird and still so cute. I smiled.

-I'm just telling the truth.

Sonny rolled her eyes. –You don't know anything about me. How can you say I like you? You just say so because "all girls have to swoon over you". Well, here's a news: I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU.

-Yes you do.

-No, I don't.- she replied.

-Prove it.

-How?

I decided to take a chance. I stood still for a few seconds, then I grabbed her out of the blue and brushed my lips with hers. _I kissed her. _She didn't do anything for a while, but as soon as the shock wore off she placed her arms on my shoulder and held me as close as possible, almost hurting me. Not that I cared. It was all perfect. And she so liked me. She couldn't deny it anymore.

I smiled as I finally pulled away, our foreheads still touching and our eyes still locked. She didn't say a word and stood agape, until we heard a noise coming from the door. Did Tawni unlock us?

-Sonny, what's your problem? I like you and you like me.

-Chad, I need my friends. And I need So Random. They wouldn't want this.

-Put yourself before the others for once.- It wasn't Chad who talked…it was Tawni, who suddenly stepped in the room, with a huge smile on her face. Right behind her, there were Nico, Grady and Zora, shocked and quite upset.

-Tawni…what…?- she stuttered.

-They saw everything. I made them see everything. And they'll be cool with it. We'll be cool with it. Right?- she turned around to see the others' reactions. Zora was smirking.

-We'll learn to accept that, Sonny. I mean, we all knew it would happen. Except for Nico and Grady, who now owe me twenty bucks. So thanks, Sonny.

Wow, her friends were strange. Sonny just laughed.

-And even if we won't, we can't lose you again. We need you.- Nico.

-And we want you to be happy. Even if it is with _him._- Grady.

-As long as _he_ doesn't hurt you.- Zora glared at me.

-I won't.- I assured them.

Sonny giggled. She's so cute.

-But that doesn't mean he has to visit you on set everyday. Or that he can sit at lunch with us.- Dude, I wouldn't be caught dead sitting at lunch with the Randoms!- Or that you can just kiss in front of us all the time!

Sonny looked like she could be jumping in joy. She suddenly hugged me as tightly as possible and then kissed me again…followed by a chorus of "eeewwww"s.

-What did we just say?- they all complained. They sounded like they were about to throw up, but hey…they had to get used to it. 

**Aaaand...it's over! Thanks to everybody who reviewed this story and added it to the favorites. Thank you so much. I'm so sad SWAC is over, I cried when I found out. But Demi needs rest and needs to focus on herself. I will always support Demi. She's been through so much and now she's stronger than ever. I'll miss SWAC so much. I hope Demi will be able to make a SWAC movie or something, even if she appears in just an episode of So Random, I will be happy.**

**Thank you all. Bye. :) **


End file.
